Discord and Divergence
by witchinmoonlight
Summary: Sequel to The Mystery of Madness fanfic (in process of moving it here) Odd realizes that he's gotten himself into big trouble, but as he tries to make things right, things also begin to go wrong. An old foe returns and a civil war sweeps through their home. Can Odd, the Lyoko Warriors and their friends stop this threat? Or will everyone they know and love be destroyed?
1. So Much To Do

Author's Notes:

-This is the sequel to a fanfic called The Mystery of Madness on my DeviantArt account. If you to read it, go to my Deviantart account. (In process of moving it here...)

-There will be links to music in each chapter. If they don't work, tell me so I can fix the problem. Or I can just tell you what to look for.

-Also, I cleaned up the format so that hopefully it'll be easier to read.

watch?v=xCT-nN…)

I looked at today's date on the calendar. Wednesday, March 25th, 2015. It had been four days since Sissi told me that she was pregnant with my child, and one week since Jeremie and Aelita had their baby girl, Maya. Ever since Sissi told me the truth, I was trying to find a way to make things right. But for the most part, I was unsure what I should do.

(a knock is heard on the door of an apartment)

Odd: Just a minute! (he runs to the door and sees a delivery guy holding a box)

Delivery Guy: Are you Odd Della Robia?

Odd: That's me.

Delivery Guy: Your package is here. You ordered one wedding ring and a wedding tuxedo right?

Odd: Yep.

Delivery Guy: Sign here,and here.(Odd puts signatures in their places on the paper)If there's any problem or mistakes,let us know and we'll fix it.

Odd: Thank you sir.

Delivery Guy: Thank you for your business, and good luck with your lady fair. (he leaves, Odd takes the box and goes inside)

watch?v=B1l0-K…

Because Sissi was at college during this time, I had the house to myself. I looked at the black wedding tuxedo and then found the black box inside the big box. I opened the black box and found a sliver ring with three pink-gemstone hearts embedded in it. It took me a while to choose the right ring, but it was well worth it.

(Odd puts the big box in his closet, he puts the black box in his pocket)

Odd: I wish I could talk to the others about this... (his phone rings, he sees Jeremie requesting a video chat, he accepts)

watch?v=zW8Lt1…

Jeremie: Hey Odd! I thought you wouldn't answer.

Odd: Really? How come?

Jeremie: You and Sissi are the only ones who haven't visited in person us after Aelita had Maya.

Odd: What about Grace?

Aelita: She doesn't count since she left for Los Angeles.

Ulrich (off-screen): Is there any reason you've been so anti-social lately?

Yumi (off-screen): Ulrich, don't be rude!

Odd: I thought we told you that me and Sissi were tired after all of those adventures in the Alps.

Jeremie: True, but it's been four days since we defeated Xana. Shouldn't the weariness of disappeared by now?

Odd: Well, maybe for me, but not for Sissi. And besides, I've been rather busy lately.

William: Doing what? Aside from working at Lily's?

Odd: You'll you what, both Sissi and I will be free tomorrow, so you wanna go to Coco's Cafe for lunch tomorrow? Me and Sissi will already be going there.

Jeremie: Sure thing. What time?

Odd: Me and Sissi's reservation is at 11:30am.

Jeremie: Ok, we'll see you there.

Jeremie and friends: Goodbye Odd!

Odd: See ya later! (he hangs up) That was close.

I had so much to do and little time to do it all. You might think that having nearly 34 weeks worth of time would be a lot time to spare, but it really isn't. I had planned on telling my friends that me and Sissi would be engaged at Coco's Cafe tomorrow. That means that I had to propose to her tonight. I had to make a phone call. Hopefully, my friend would answer.


	2. And Just So Little Time

( watch?v=vQpe7p…)

It may have been four days since the adventure in the Alps ended, but I was still unsure what to do. Oh hello. I'm Elizabeth Delmas, but most people call me Sissi. I was one of the three new recruits that went to Lyoko, adventured into the Alps, and saved Aelita from Xana's evil plan. We all thought that the trouble was behind us, and that good things would continue to come to all of us. But how could me being pregnant with Odd's lovechild be a good thing? That's what I didn't know. The others had yet to figure out the big news, and the time I had discovered it was really inconvenient. I discovered it on the same day we left for the Alps. I remembered the day when I first started noticing weird things were going on.

It was March 11th, which was a very bad day for all of us. Ulrich was possessed by Xana, William lost the fight against Xana, Yumi broke up with both of her boyfriends, and Aelita was captured. After Yumi left, the rest of us went up the elevator and soon I began to feel dizzy...

Odd: Sissi, are you ok?

Sissi: I think so.

That was when I first noticed the symptoms. Of course, at that time, I thought nothing of next day, I started feeling more tired... More lazy than usual.

(she holds her hand to her head)

Odd: Are you alright?

Sissi: I'm fine. I think I need to lie down. (she walks upstairs and mutters under her breath) We must stop her...

I still thought nothing of time, I was beginning to worry a little bit more. I brought a pregnancy test kit and took the test. I had to wait a few minutes for the result to appear. It was Saturday, March 14th, exactly one month after me and Odd went overboard.

(Sissi looks at the test and gasps, watch?v=w9lMjE…)

Sissi: It's positive? Oh no...

Odd (off-screen): Sissi, are you in the bathroom?

Sissi: Yeah. Is something wrong?

Odd (off-screen): No, but William found Xana's location. They're in the Alps, better dress warmly!

Sissi: I'll join you in a few moments! (she puts the test in her pocket and sighs)

I wanted to tell him the truth, but something held me back. It was fear. How would he react? Would this hinder the mission to stop Xana, save Aelita and her child who had yet to be born? Would they force me to abort the mission? For the sake of the mission, I knew I had to be quiet.

Aelita had just so little time, so compared to her, I had all the time in the world. There was no way I could tell him. Not like this. In hindsight, I realized that it took each and every one of us to successfully complete the mission, and that would include me. The mission was a success, but nothing really changed, aside from the fact that Xana was now dead.

Shortly after I finished with fashion school for the day, I got a text message from Odd. He said to meet him at Lily's Gourmet By the Bay with a nice dress. I was slightly confused because I know that Odd had the evening off, and we had no way to pay for an expensive dinner for two, so why would he want me to come there? I had no idea what my crazy boyfriend would do, but I had to trust him. I came wearing a dark blue dress that reached to my knees and a pair of black shiny shoes.

Sissi: Odd? (Odd is shown in a black suit)

watch?v=q9ayN3…

Odd: Hello, my sweet, Sissi. Come, right this way. (Sissi gasps and looks in awe)

I couldn't believe it. With the help of Diana, he set up a moonlit dinner for two, and decided to pay for it with my father's credit card. The surprise was amazing, but Odd wasn't even done yet. After Diana left with the card to pay our bill, he surprised me yet again.

Odd: Sissi... I... I love you, you are my princess, you are the love of my life. And because I love you, I want to make things right. (he gets on his left knee)

Sissi: Odd?

Odd: Elizabeth Delmas... (he opens a black box revealing the ring) Will you marry me? (she takes the ring and puts it on her right ring finger, she bursts into tears of happiness)

Sissi: Yes, yes I will! (Odd gets up, Sissi pulls him into a kiss, he kisses her back and they close their eyes)

Diana: Nice job, Odd. (they back away and see her) Here's your future father in law's credit card back. (she hands the card back to Odd)

Sissi: I'm guessing my father, you and Odd were all in on this?

Diana: Yes, yes we were.

Odd: He thought something like this could happen. (Diana leaves)

Sissi: They don't know why we're rushing into this,do they?

Odd: No one knows the truth but us. (Sissi smiles)


	3. Good New's at Coco's Cafe

watch?v=fuwBL7…

The next day, we were at Coco's Cafe, enjoying the warmer weather. It was so great that I'd finally see Odd and Sissi in person as opposed to video chat. They had been acting a little strange lately and we had no idea why. Oh hi, I'm Aelita. I'm sure you remember me, right? Anyway, me, my friends and my little girl Maya, were all there, waiting for Odd and Sissi to arrive.

Odd: Hey guys!

Jeremie: Hey Odd, Sissi, nice to see you! (Odd and Sissi take their seats at the table)

Sissi: Aw, little Maya looks so much cuter in person.

Aelita: Thank you.

Sissi: You're welcome. Has she been a lot of trouble?

Aelita: Sometimes, yes. She seems to cry a lot during the daytime, and before we put her to sleep, but after I sing to her, she's sound asleep the entire night. (Maya starts crying) See what I mean? (she searches through her purse) Luckily, I came prepared for anything. (she gives Maya her milk)

Odd: My friends, I have more good news to share.

William: Really? What is it?

watch?v=ZsyqRz…

Odd: Me and Sissi are engaged.

Yumi: Really? That's awesome!

Ulrich: Congratulations, Odd!

Hiroki: Wow. How did you propose to her?

Odd: Well, first I asked for my future father in law's credit card, then I asked Diana to make a special arrangement for us at Lily's Gourmet By the Bay. I told Sissi to come to the restaurant and I surprised her with a fancy dinner for two. After I handed Diana the credit card, which she actually recognized, I got down to my knees and proposed to her.

(Hiroki finishes writing on a notepad)

Hiroki: That's too cute.

Yumi: So sweet.

William: No wonder you were so busy yesterday.

Odd: Yeah, it wasn't easy to pull it all off,but I did it.

Sissi: I'm still surprised he loaned you his credit card.

Odd: He gave me his blessing long before I proposed to you, my sweet Sissi. He told me he expected something like this since you first moved into my apartment.

Sissi: Speaking of apartments, I say it's time we move out of our apartment and get a house. Since, ya know, we'll be married and possibly having a family. (Odd's eyes widen for a moment)

Odd: You're so right. (he groans) But house-hunting is not going to be easy.

Yumi: Maybe you'll get lucky like I did.

( watch?v=Db1QQL…)

Odd: Who was the real estate agent who sold you your current house?

Yumi: A man named Theo Gauthier.

Sissi: Do you still have his number?

Yumi: Yeah. I think so. Why?

Sissi: Could you write it down for us? (Yumi takes a pen and a sticky note and writes down a number) Thanks.

Yumi: You're welcome. Hopefully, this will help you guys out.

Sissi: It should help a lot. (she takes the sticky note) Ya know, I bet Grace would love hearing this news. I can face-time with her. (he dials a number on his phone)

Grace (voice-over): Hello, you've reached the voicemail of Grace. If I'm not answering, it's because I'm working on a song for an album, signing autographs, or doing something else. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. (a beep goes off, Odd hangs up)

Odd: She's not answering, but then again, she is a very busy woman.

Aelita: You don't think she forgot about us?

Sissi: I don't think she forgot us.


	4. Sissi's Secret

watch?v=ACv0u5…

Time had passed and Diana, Sissi's cousin, had married Herb, a guy we knew from Kadic Junior/High school. I wasn't invited to that wedding but like everyone else, I was invited to Odd and Sissi's wedding. I was still the only one who knew why they were getting married earlier than usual. Oh hey, William Dunbar here. You probably remember when I spied on them, learning a major secret.

Sissi: You're not going to like hearing this.

Odd:Sissi?

Sissi: Odd, I'm pregnant. And you're the father.

I was not supposed to know that. I thought that if Sissi knew I spied on her and Odd, I'd be suffering from her wrath. It was Friday, April 10th. It was the day of Odd and Sissi's wedding. We all got into our formal outfits for the occasion. Me, Hiroki and Ulrich were in matching black tuxes, Jeremie wore a white tuxedo, Aelita wore a long pink dress and Yumi wore a black dress. Odd was already in his wedding tuxedo, and Sissi was in her wedding dress as well.

Odd: Don't you have something other than black?

Yumi: No I don't. My purple dress was ripped during my first encounter with the PPG, my red one is too revealing for a wedding, and pink is not my color. No offense, Sissi.

Sissi: None taken. I'm just glad you could make it.

Yumi: Yeah, I thought I'd be stuck investigating a mystery. (Aelita looks at Sissi's wedding dress)

Aelita: Is that a Princess A-line wedding dress?

Sissi :Yes, do you like it?

Aelita: It's pretty. I'm just wondering why you choose it.

Sissi: Well, um... I...

Jeremie: Sissi, is something wrong?

Odd: Everything's fine.

Ulrich: I don't know, something seems fishy here. First Odd and Sissi don't meet us in person for a few days after the Adventure in the Alps. Then Odd suddenly proposes to Sissi...

Odd: Is that a bad thing?

Ulrich: No, but I thought you once said that you were planning on purposing to her after she finishes fashion school. (Odd shrugs, William looks at Sissi questionably)

William: Well?

(he raises an eyebrow, music starts at 0:21, watch?v=PHTSRA…)

The bride was getting was about to crack, I could tell.

Sissi: To.. to be honest... We.. we've been hiding something from you.

Yumi: Oh dear, what happened this time?

Sissi: I'm pregnant, and you know who blame for it. (everyone gasps but Odd, Sissi and William, he then smirks)

Yumi: William, did you even hear what she just said?

William: Oh I heard, but I already knew. I knew it all along.

Sissi: You spied on me and tricking me into confessing the truth?! GRR! (she kicks him in the shin then grabs him by the collar) You nosy jerk! (Jeremie and Odd runs towards William, Aelita runs towards Sissi)

Odd: Sissi! (Odd removes Sissi's hands from William's collar, Jeremie drags him away from Sissi, she is dragged back by Aelita) Calm down!

William: What just happened?

Odd: You became the first victim of Sissi's mood swings. I'm rather surprised it wasn't me.

William: Note to self; _Don't make Sissi mad!_ (he grabs a notepad and a pencil and writes as he speaks)

Sissi: That was really stupid... If something like that happens, the others will find out for sure!

Jean-Pierre: Find out what? (Sissi and Odd turn around seeing him)

Sissi: Oh, hi dad. Is something wrong?

Jean-Pierre: No, but I would like to show you the music group I picked to perform.

Sissi: Ok, you guys wanna come?

William: Sure, just don't hurt me. (Jean-Pierre rises an eyebrow, then shrugs and leads the others through the cathedral to an area of chairs and stands with several teenagers tuning their instruments and warming up)

watch?v=VrOosU…

Jean-Pierre: Behold, all the orchestras from Kadic Academy.

William:I don't remember there being an orchestra. At least not while I was there...

Jean-Pierre:It's a number of after school groups actually. It was formed in the last few years by Violet Gauthier,who is now a senior. Speaking of which,where is the concertmaster?(a girl with purple braided hair walks in wearing a black dress)

Girl: Sorry that took so long. Has everybody tuned their instruments? (a violinist gives her a thumbs up) Perfect! (she smiles)

Yumi: Violet? You're the concertmaster?

Violet: Of course. You didn't know that?

William: Sorry, most of us don't even know who you are.

Violet: It's ok. The name is Violet Gauthier, talented violinist and concertmaster of the Kadic Academy Orchestra. The advanced orchestra, that is.


	5. My Lucky Day

( watch?v=GULbtJ…)

I was used to walking in heels, but usually only one inch or a half inch heeled shoes. With a new outfit, came new shoes. These were four inches and I had trouble walking around in them. Eventually, I saw a large mirror outside a shop, and I looked at my reflection in the mirror. In addition to my pink heels, I wore a pink and green dress with purple daisies on it. I wore a pair of red glasses over my green eyes and a purple headband in my long blond hair, which was down and wavy, blowing around in the wind. I wore pink eyeshadow and purple lipstick.

This was my new look, for the only thing that didn't change was the color of my eyes. I was about to search in my purse for something when I stepped on a crack and tripped. I looked up and saw that I was in the presence of a police officer. And not just any mere officer. Police Chief Henry Dunbar. He was the best of the best when it came to catching criminals.

Officer Henry: Who are you?

Woman: I'm Daisy. Daisy Dupont. (she slowly gets up and shakes in her shoes)

Officer Henry: I'm guessing your having trouble walking around in those new shoes?

Daisy: Yeah, it's difficult.

Officer Henry: Ms. Dupont, can I ask you something?

Daisy: Um, sure. What is it?

Officer Henry: Have you seen this woman? (he holds up a wanted poster of a black-haired woman)

Daisy: I have no idea where she is.

Officer Henry: Well, I better keep searching for her. She's a wanted fugitive. If you see her or hear of any suspicious activity, let me know. (he hands her a card) Here's my number. You can call me, or my police department.

Daisy: Will do. See you later, Officer Henry.

I continued walking down the streets of Paris, wondering how to get to Lily's Gourmet By the Bay. Then I saw an invitation on the ground.

watch?v=udDbTn…

(she picks up the invitation, a man and a woman walk up to Daisy)

Woman: Thank you for retrieving that. I would hate having to explain how I lost my invitation.

Daisy: Invitation? For what?

Woman: Me and my boyfriend have both been invited to the wedding of Odd Della Robia and Sissi Delmas. (Daisy widens her eyebrows in shock)

Daisy: They're getting married?

Woman: I thought you got an invitation like most of us.

Daisy: I didn't get one. I haven't gotten much mail recently.

Woman: Would you like to come with me as my guest?

Daisy: Yes, that would be most lovely! Thank you, Mrs...

Woman: Mrs. Hertz. Suzanne Hertz. And this is my boyfriend, Jim Morales.

Jim: Are sure this is a good idea? We don't know very much about this woman.

Mrs. Hertz: Yes, I'm sure. Off to the Notre Dame!

( watch?v=aLgzOC…)

I was very happy to hear about this turn of events. I thought to myself, _This must be my lucky day!_

I started thinking rapidly, as if a wildfire started, and before I knew it, the taxi we traveled in arrived at the Notre Dame.

Mrs. Hertz: There it is. The Notre Dame.

I took a few moments to appreciate the Notre Dame in all it's beauty. I had only seen pictures of the cathedral. The castle-like building structure was amazing.

Daisy: Wow... It looks much prettier in person.

Jim: You've never been here before?

Daisy: No, I've never stepped on the grounds of the Notre Dame. Not even for a wedding.

Mrs. Hertz: Well, today is your lucky day.

Daisy: Yes it is.

Jim and Suzanne showed their invitations to William Dunbar, who was at the gate, overseeing the wedding guests. Mrs. Hertz explained to the young man that I was here as her guest, and he let me in. His face turned into a confused expression after I passed the entrance. Jim and and took their seats in the cathedral, but I had other ideas.

Daisy: This seems too good to be true. (she gets out a picture of a black haired woman) Who knew it would be this easy to find them?

I ambled around, wondering where the lucky lovebirds were.


	6. Before the Wedding

(starts at 0:08, watch?v=0Ajawb…)

I knew it was against tradition for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding started, but I thought that Sissi might want some moral support. So after seeing that all the arrangements for the wedding reception were in order, I walked to the room were Sissi was getting ready. She already had her dress on, as I saw her in it earlier. Now someone was doing her hair.

(Odd enters the room, and finds Sissi sitting on a chair while a blond-haired woman brushes her hair with a red hairbrush)

Sissi: Odd? What are you doing here?

Odd: I thought I'd come down, and try to comfort you before you walk down the must be nervous.

Sissi: Very nervous. I still feel like something could go wrong. (the woman sprays detangling spray in Sissi's hair and continues to slowly brush it)

Woman: I'm sure everything will be alright.

Odd: Who's doing your hair?

Sissi: A young woman named Daisy Dupont. She says she used to be a hair stylist. That is, until she was fired a few weeks ago.

Odd: What happened?

Daisy: It's a long story...

Odd: Daisy, do you mind if I have a personal conversation with Sissi as you brush her hair?

Daisy: Go ahead. Anything that you say, I won't reiterate to a living soul. Just pretend I'm not even here!

Odd: Ok, then.

( watch?v=m9ughi…)

Sissi: To be honest, I'm still feels like something is about to go terribly wrong.

Odd: I think you may be worrying a bit too much. What are you worried about?

Sissi: I'm worried that our secret will be exposed. If they find out I'm pregnant with your child, the wedding guests will freak!

Odd: They won't find out.

Sissi: Are you sure? If my father finds out, he'll probably skin you alive.

Odd: Don't worry, they won't find one will know the truth but us.

Sissi: And our friends, they're the only ones who know the truth, and they weren't supposed to find out until later. Dang nosy William...

Odd: I can see why you'd be worried, but I don't think they'll find out.

Sissi: You sure? (Odd puts his hand on Sissi's stomach and the left one on her blushed face)

Odd: I'm sure. Like I said on the day you told me the truth, I won't let anyone hurt you, or our child. (Sissi smiles)

Daisy: There, her hair is all nice and brushed. (a knock is heard, Odd removes his hands)

Odd: Come in. (Francis comes in, Daisy puts the hairbrush down and starts putting Sissi's hair in a bun)

Francis: Oh there you are, it's time to get to the altar.

Odd: Oh right. I'll see you soon, Sissi. And good luck, you'll need it. (Odd and Francis leave)

The two of us and Ulrich, who was the best man, entered through the side entrance as the Kadic Academy Orchestra started tuning their instruments.

watch?v=z0wmzo…

(Violet leads the orchestra in playing Mendelssohn:Wedding March, Diana and Brynja walk down the aisle in their purple bridesmaid dresses, Hiroki walks down holding the rings, then Milly and Taimya walk down the aisle in matching red dresses, spreading flower petals around the aisle, Naomi walks down walking a pink dress and Sissi is seen holding a bouquet of pink roses, walking arm in arm with her father down the aisle)

Sissi looked she walked towards the altar, I was convinced that nothing could possibly go wrong.


	7. Down the Aisle

watch?v=z0wmzo…

(Sissi hears Mendelssohn:Wedding March as she gets near the front entrance to the cathedral, she holds a bouquet of pink roses in her hands)

Jean-Pierre: It's time, my daughter. (he takes her by the arm and escorts her down the aisle as the orchestra continues)

I was feeling a weird mix of emotions as I walked down the aisle. I was happy because I was finally going to marry Odd, the love of my life. I felt surprised because I never thought my wedding day would be like of this. Of course, I was nervous and still a little bit worried that something could go wrong. I smiled and tried to say mentally to myself, _"It will be okay. They won't find out the truth. Nothing bad will happen."_

I said this in my head a few times before I reached the altar and the song had ended.

Francis: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, on this day, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections as to why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace.

We then went on to the opening reading, titled "Sooner or Later", although we weren't quite sure who wrote it.

Francis: Sooner or later we begin to understand that love is more than verses on valentines, and romance in the movies. We begin to know what love is here and now, real and true, the most important thing in our lives. For love is the creator of our favorite memories, and the foundation of our fondest dreams. Love is a promise that is always kept, a fortune that can never be spent, a seed that can flourish in even the most unlikely of places. And this radiance that never fades, this mysterious and magical joy, is the greatest treasure of all-one known only by those who love.

After Francis gave the first reading, we exchanged rings and said our vows.

Odd: I, Odd Della Robbia, take you, Elizabeth, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.

Sissi: I, Elizabeth Delmas, take you, Odd, to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love.

Everything was going perfect. No disasters, no troubles, no nothing. Then we got to the declaration.

Francis: Do you,Odd Della Robbia,take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, to care for and to forsake all others,as long as you both shall live?

Odd: Yes, absolutely!

Francis: And do you, Elizabeth Delmas, take his man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, to care for and to forsake all others, as long as you both shall live?

Sissi: I do. I really do.

Francis:Then by the power invested in me,and the province of Il-de-France,I now pronounce you man and...

( watch?v=txQwfM… smoke begins to fill the room, the door kicks open and slow footsteps are heard, a voice crackles like a wicked witch)

William: Who goes there?! (a mad laughter fills the room)

Woman: You don't remember me? Because I remember you, William Dunbar, and how you defeated Dougall Stones!

Ulrich: Dougall Stones?

Woman: You know Dougall Stone. A criminal,like me,only he was shot to death by William Dunbar.

Hiroki: Who are you?!

William: How do you know my name?!

Hiroki: Show yourself!

Woman: None of you even remember the sound of my voice?

The people in the crowd were too scared to do anything. I was getting rather scared as well. It couldn't be who I thought it was.

Sissi: No, it can't be her, it can't be her, it can't be her...

Woman: At least one of you has a clue. (the woman comes out of the smoke and it slowly fades, several gasps are heard, the smoke reveals a black haired woman without makeup, wearing a knee-length white casual dress and big black fur coat with black heels, she smirks while twirling a pair of red glasses and then stops twirling them, putting them away) Hello Elizabeth, miss me?

Sissi: Lilith...


	8. Shotgun Wedding

watch?v=rJzc2l…

As soon as people saw who hid in the clouds, many people gasped in terror and started whispering about what she might do. But who was this girl? Where did she come from? What was she doing here? How did she get here? When did she get here? And why was everyone so afraid of her?

Jim: Aren't you supposed to be in prison?

Woman: I wouldn't say,"supposed to be", because I'm actually the innocent one.

William: How can you call yourself innocent, you evil criminal!

Hiroki: What are you even doing here?

Woman: I thought you'd ask me that.I have an objection to this marriage. Odd and Sissi can not be wed.

Nickolas: Why would that be the case?They're in love with each other!

Woman: The only reason they're trying to rush to the altar is because Sissi is pregnant with Odd's lovechild! (the wedding guests gasp and mutter, Francis faints)

Odd: First off, that is not true. Where did you hear that?

Woman:I have my ways of finding out information. You didn't tell your friends the big news?

(Aelita stands up and looks at the criminal,glaring at her)

Aelita: No, we knew nothing about it. And who do you think you are to try to crash this wedding?

As I stood up to the criminal, many people looked at me strangely.

Woman: You're not afraid of me, are you?

Aelita: No, I'm not. Why would I be scarred of you?!(the woman laughs wickedly)

Woman: If you're not scarred of me, then you don't know who I am. (she puts the red glasses in her fur coat) The name is Lilith Delmas, better known as Lily. Nonetheless, what I said earlier is true.

Herb: And what proof do you have of this ridiculous claim?

Lily: Glad you asked, brother in law. I have all the proof I need. (she pulls out her smartphone) I know it's on one of these audio recordings. Not one, not two... Ah-ha! Recording number three. (she swipes her finger across her phone and presses the play button) Listen to this.

watch?v=CiPDhx…

Odd (recording): What are you worried about?

Sissi (recording): I'm worried our secret will be discovered. If they find out that I'm pregnant with your child, the wedding guests will freak!

Odd (recording): They won't find out.

Sissi (recording): Are you sure? If my father finds out,he'll probably skin you alive.

Odd (recording): Don't worry, they won't find out. No one will know the truth but us. (Lily pauses the recording, she smirks)

Lily: So, what do you have to say for yourself, you Two-Faced Traitor? (Sissi gulps, Odd stammers) I knew it. I should have known you couldn't be trusted. I couldn't trust you, so can your fellow chefs trust you? How can we trust him? (she looks at Diana) How can you trust him? (Diana looks away, somewhat sorrowful, Francis moans and wakes up)

Francis: Ugh... Oh... What happened? (Lily growls at him)

Lily: Don't you dare...

Francis: I know pronounce you man and wife! (he faints, Odd kisses Sissi)

As they kissed, the audience just stared at Odd and Sissi in shock. Normally, there would be would be clapping, cheering and some people even whistling for the happy couple. But not this time.

Odd: What, no applause? That hurts.

(starts at 1:42, watch?v=fUXV0i…)

Lily: Why would they cheer for a criminal and a girl who's a disgrace to her family name?

Man: They're evil and they should be taken down.

Lily: You're right, they should be stopped, and they will be destroyed shortly...

Odd: You're... you're bluffing. Not in front of all these people...

Sissi: And you don't even have a gun. (Lily reaches for something in her coat)

Lily: You wanna bet? (the sound of a violin being dropped is heard as Lily pulls out a gun, Violet and Sissi gasp in unison)

Violet's stand-partner: Violet, what are you doing?

Violet: Kadic Orchestra, scram! (the musicians quickly pack up their things and begin to run)

Johnny: But what about you?

Violet: I'm staying to fight this evil criminal. (many people gasp as she runs up to Lily)

Johnny: Violet, no!

Cellist: You heard the lady, let's move it! (they scram with their instruments in hand)

Lily: You'll never escape alive, Odd! (she points her gun and fires, but Violet kicks it out of her hands and Odd and Sissi dodge the bullet, which hits Francis, murdering him) Grr! You little pest! (Lily lunges towards Violet)


	9. This Is Gonna Hurt

(starts at 0:55, watch?v=RAw-EF…)

After the musicians (minus Violet) fled, everyone else was trying to flee all at once. That made me ask this question: How were we going to get out of here?

Odd: Oh good grief! This is getting out of hand! (Lily shots down an innocent woman trying to kill Jeremie and kicks Violet down, William barely dodges a dozen men, Yumi is knocked out by Thayer, Sammy punches him in the face)

William: How will we ever escape?

Ulrich: The side entrance! We need to get over there! (they all run for the side entrance)

Lily: Oh no you don't! (she shoots bullets towards them, they fall to the ground, barely dodging)

Diana (softly): Lilith? (Lily continues to fight Violet)

Lily: Mother, father, you must believe me about the truth about Odd and his friends. (Lily punches Violet in the shoulder, knocking her down) The Troublemakers are up to no good!

Lily's mom: Of course we believe you. (Sammy punches Thayer in the face, knocking him to the ground)

Lily's dad: We will take them down, one by one. We'll see you later. (they join the fleeing crowd, Violet punches out Lily's silver tooth, she moans in pain)

Lily: You'll pay for that, twerp!

Jean-Pierre: Lily, have you lost your mind?!

Amy: Honey, we have to go now and retreat with the others! (she grabs his wrist and drags him along, joining the crowd of fleeing civilians, most of the crowd successfully flees the church)

William: This is so not good...

Lily: You bet it isn't.

Violet: I won't let you hurt them! (Violet kicks Lily in the knee, she points her gun at William, and fires, Ulrich takes Yumi into his arms and runs off with her)

Hiroki: William, look out! (he pulls William out of harm's way, Violet throws Lily's gun to the altar, she growls under her breath)

Lily: You'll never stop me, Violent Violinist! (Violet gasps, then Lily grabs her and throws her out the window, she grabs her gun and then fires a bullet at William, he barely dodges, Odd grabs Sissi and holds her in his arms and begins to run away)

Thayer: Lilith, Odd's getting away with Sissi! (William is knocked into the wall by Thayer, Sammy kicks him in the groin)

Lily: Oh no, you don't! (Milly gasps as Lily fires a bullet at them, she runs across the bench as the bullet flies towards them)

Milly: Odd, watch out!

Odd: Milly?! (she jumps in front of them and gets shot in the shoulder as Odd disappears with Sissi)

watch?v=1-bnCp…

Hiroki: Milly, no! (he runs over to her, he picks her up and begins to sob, Diana looks in sadness, shock and anger)

William: Diana, aren't you coming? Diana!

Diana: Go and save your girl, Hiroki. (he runs off with Milly) I have a bone to pick with my sister. (she stands up and stares at Lily)

William: Diana, you could be...

Diana: Just go! (William runs away to find Ulrich and the others outside, sirens are heard, a lot of ambulances are seen, Hiroki walks up to an ambulance with a few assistants in it, he still holds Milly in his arms)

Hiroki: Please, can you help her? (he gets into an ambulance with Milly and it drives away)

Odd: This is a disaster...

Sissi: That evil witch... (she begins crying, Odd tries to comfort her)

William: Oh no... This is awful...

Yumi: I can't believe how this all unfolded...

Ulrich: In complete chaos..

Jeremie: Xana may be gone, but our troubles aren't over yet.

Aelita: Jeremie, what just happened?

Jeremie: An old foe has returned.

Odd: It isn't safe for us here. We have to retreat before Lily has the chance to pursue us!

(he picks up Sissi and carries her in his arms, they start running away)

Ulrich (sarcastically): Oh great. Can this get any worse? (it suddenly starts raining, very hard)

William: I think you spoke too soon.


	10. Truth or Lies?

Everyone else had fled the Notre Dame, but I stayed behind. I had a bone to pick with my sister, Lily. It was the two of just us in the church, standing towards the end of the aisle nearby the atlar.

Diana: Lilith, stop this madness! What are you doing?!

(starts at 0:51, watch?v=kSZU-1…)

Lily: You know my words are true, don't you? Odd and Sissi are evil. You can't trust them.

Diana: But Odd's such a good employee! His friends are so nice!

Lily: Nice?! You think they're nice? One of his friends punched me in the face and kicked me down! Odd, Sissi, and their friends must be taken down! The Troublemakers are the true evil that roams in Paris.

The true evil? But...that can't be right...

Diana: Lily, earlier you said I couldn't trust Odd. Why did you say that?

Lily: Odd betrayed me. He left me behind to join his friends in trying to find Aelita. If he was really a good guy, he wouldn't have ditched work so much to help them.

Odd Della Robia, a guy who ditches work? No.. that can't be... He was always at Lily's when he needed to be there...

Diana: He is a good guy! And so is Sissi and the rest of their friends!

Lily: You really think they're good? Odd is a liar and a traitor. Sissi is cruel and vain. William is a is an unpredictable madman. I could say many bad things about Odd, Sissi, and all their friends.

Diana: Lily, what happened to you? Why do you hate Odd and his friends so much?

watch?v=5lmpY3…

Lily: I have many reasons. Odd betrayed me to join his friends in their lost cause. He said they were trying to find Aelita, but I don't even think they brought her home safely.

Diana: That's where you're wrong. Odd and his friends eventually found her. You know that pink-haired woman that wasn't afraid of you? That was Aelita Belpois,and she isn't scared of you because she was missing during the time you were arrested! And why were you arrested in the first place?! (she stops to catch her breath)

Lily: Sister, do you have any idea what happened to me? I was wrongly arrested for a crime I didn't commit. The police think I tried to kill Sissi but in reality, I was trying to protect her from Odd.

Diana: From Odd? But... but why?

Lily: Elizabeth didn't tell you what Odd did to her? He abducted and molested Sissi. That's how they ended up in this mess in the first place. (Diana gasps)

Diana: What?! No, that..that can't be true... He'd never do that!

Lily: Would I lie to you,sister?

I didn't know what was going on. Part of the time, it seemed like she was telling the truth, yet some of this information seemed outrageous or too evil to be last fact... It couldn't be true... It just couldn't be...

Diana: Sister, some of this seems hard to believe. What should I do?

Lily: I want you to fire Odd before he betrays you or does something else really bad to you. Then, I want you to meet me in an alley three blocks from Coco's Cafe tomorrow at two o'clock for a meeting on how to take down Odd and the rest of The Troublemakers. I'll be disguised so I'll look for you. If you don't want to be a disgrace to the Delmas family name, or be hated by me, mom and or dad, then you will join me. (she walks away) Oh, and don't tell anyone of my whereabouts, or you'll regret it. (she throws a smoke bomb)

Just like that, Lily threw a smoke bomb and disappeared, leaving me in disbelief.

Diana: Now what do I do?

( watch?v=ICIFp5…)

Lilith, a wrongly accused criminal? Odd, Sissi and their friends, evil? Lily, a criminal? I couldn't tell what was wrong and what was right. But Lily couldn't be evil. She was always sweet.

(the scene switches to Diana crying, Diana and Lily are shown at ten years old wearing the same blue dress and wearing their hair in ponytails, they each have their heart necklaces on in respective colors of purple and green)

Lily: You made my sister cry, how dare you! (she punches the bully and kicks him in the shin, knocking him out) It's ok, that guy is just a bully. You're a very nice girl, and you know it.

Diana: Thank you, sister! (they hug, she hears a knocking on the door, the flashback ends)

Officer Henry (voice-over): Open the door! (Diana sees the altar, she hides under it, being concealed by the white cloth on the table, she hears footsteps)

Female Officer (voice): There's no one here. She got away.

Officer Henry (voice): Nothing here but the bouquet of flowers, a garter and a dead body. No wait, three dead bodies. Francis, Mrs. Campbell, and Naomi N'guyen.

Female Officer (voice): Several more were injured or severely wounded. The hospitals are packed with victims.

Male Officer (voice): Bullet wounds... Definitely a sign that Lily was here.

Officer Henry (voice): We have some unconscious victims here. We better get them out of this place.

Eventually, the police officers left and my heart rate turned back to normal. Was this all a big mistake? Was this all a nightmare? Was Lily the good girl or the bad girl? Was I even being the good girl or the bad girl?

(she climbs out from underneath the table and looks at the area around her)

Diana: Lilith... What have you done? (a tear falls from her eyes)


	11. The Aftermath

Me and my friends (at least those who weren't hurt) joined us at the hotel ballroom, which was rented out for the wedding reception. Sissi's parents, the other Kadic students, and the Kadic Academy Orchestra (which was three orchestras combined) also joined us here.

watch?v=8_UPDQ…

Violet's stand-partner(pacing): Oh dear... This isn't good at all... I thought Johnny would be back by now.

Cellist: He said he wouldn't leave Violet behind. (she stops pacing)

Violet's stand-partner: She could be dead. Lily hurt her really bad. Does anyone know Johnny's number?

Yumi: Hiroki does, but he went to the hospital to try and save Milly. Speaking of which, I should make sure she's ok. (she starts dialing, a few moments of silence pass) Hiroki, is everything alright? (muttering is heard) She's alive? Well, that's good news. By the way, could you give me Johnny's number? (more muttering, Yumi writes down some numbers) Ok, thanks. I got it. I'll see you later. (she hangs up)

Odd: Well, is Milly...?

Yumi: She's alive, but she really risked her neck to save Odd.

Sissi: Uh, guys. I hate to burst your bubble, but I think Lily's after me. (they all gasp)

Jean-Pierre: Are you sure about that? (Johnny enters, carrying Violet in his arms)

watch?v=GB0CEG…

Violet: You don't have to do this.

Johnny: Lily roughed you up. You sprained both of your ankles. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself. (she smiles at him)

Violet: I won't. You worry too much. (he leads her over to the tables where the musicians are and sets her down on one of the chairs, a violinist gets her case and out of her chair and lets Violet prop her feet on it)

Violet's stand-partner: Violet, what happened?

Violet: We dueled and dueled while everyone else escaped. Some people were shot, or crushed by the fleeing mob. It was a mess. William was nearly shot, but Hiroki pulled him out of harm's way. (Johnny gives her two bags of ices wrapped in paper towels, she puts them on her ankles, still speaking) Lily then insulted me by calling me the Violent Violinist. I was stunned and she threw me out the window. The landing was enough to sprain both of my ankles. I ended up hitting my head on a stone fountain, and my vision turned blurry. Before I fainted, I heard Milly's gasp and the sound of gunfire. Sometime later, I woke up in Johnny's arms, carrying me as if I was a princess. I learned that the orchestras were safe, much to my relief. He then helped me get over here, as both of my ankles were sprained and I had trouble walking. I have no idea what else happened.

Sissi: It only got worse from there. When Odd took me into his arms, my evil cousin Thayer warned our cousin Lilith about this. She fired a bullet at me and Odd, but Milly intercepted it, saving our lives. She's alive, but severely wounded.

Yumi: It's too bad Grace didn't show up to help us.

Odd: If Grace was here, she would have pounded Lily into next week. (his ringtone plays) Speak of the devil. (he answers the video-chat call)

watch?v=aCgsV4…

Grace: Hey Odd. Sorry I haven't had the time to talk to you sooner.

Odd: It's alright. How's everything going?

Grace: It's going great. I've become a famous singer like I've always wanted to. How about you?

Odd: Grace... Since the day we got out of the Alps, so much has happened.

Grace: Start from the beginning. What happened?

Odd: Seconds after you left, Sissi suddenly fainted. Me, and unintentionally William, found out the cause. Sissi's pregnant with my child.

Grace: Oh dear... Just as I had suspected...

Odd: You knew?

Grace: I wouldn't say I knew, but I thought that might of have been the case. I've seen some of the waitresses at Lily's suffer from a variety of different symptoms. There was even one chef who was really unlucky and couldn't stop vomiting. So yeah, I was suspicious.

William: But if you thought that may have been the case, why didn't you say anything?

Grace: I didn't want to slow us down and, unlike you, I have the courtesy to keep my nose in my own business.

William: Hey, I kept my mouth shut this time! (Grace laughs)

Grace: So, what else happened?

Odd: Diana took over Lily's business and eventually ended up marrying her love, Herb. Because she took her sister's business, I got my job back.

Grace: That's great news! I'm guessing you married Sissi and are now living happily ever after?

Odd: Married yes, but the happily ever after? Not quite. We've got high trouble. An old foe has returned.

Grace: Shadow-Woman? I thought Jeremie tore her apart piece by piece!

Odd: He did, and it's not Shadow-Woman. It's our old boss.

Grace: Lilith?! But she's supposed to be behind bars!

Odd: I don't know how she escaped either.

Grace: Well that just stinks. (an alarm on her clock goes off) I gotta get moving. My break's almost over. Good Odd,and good 're gonna need it.(she hangs up, Amy looks away)

Odd: Mrs. Delmas, are you ok?

Amy: I... I feel guilty. There's... there's something I should of told Sissi a long time ago.

Jean-Pierre: You're going to tell her the story?

Amy: She should have been told about it.

Sissi: Mom, dad, what are you talking about?

Amy: There is no easy way to explain this...


	12. Raven's Curse

My mother looked tense and disappointed in herself.

Amy: I must tell you the legend of the Raven's Curse.

Sissi: The Raven's Curse? (Amy sighs)

(starts at 0:10, stops at 3:19, watch?v=VshYKZ…)

Amy: It's a long story. For the last few generations, my family has been affected by this supposed curse. We call it the Raven's Curse. It all started back with Sissi's great great grandmother, Raven Bellamy. Well, Bellamy was her maiden name. Back in her days, women were expected to have children at an earlier age than what we would expect today. Anyway, when she was 16, she teased a new mother at her incompetence to care for her daughter. She said that early marriage and having kids was pointless. Raven was known for being cruel to others at certain times without much reason. Highly offended, she spoke these words to her; "You are a fool Raven. You know not the pressure and difficulty of caring for a child, which is why I cast this curse upon you. From this day forward, I curse you and your firstborn female descendants with this curse; they shall consummate and conceive before they marry, whether they know it or not. Your family will suffer from this curse for several generations." Ever since then, the firstborn daughter has always had that exact thing happen to her.

Odd: Didn't they try to prevent it?

Amy: Oh they tried. But they didn't succeed. Raven got drunk and fell victim to the curse at the age of 20. Her first-born daughter, or Sissi's great grandmother, Grace Robinson, was abducted by a fugitive from Orleans and eventually fell for him. Her daughter, Sissi's grandmother, tried to break the curse by being completely anti-social and never going to any parties. She ended up meeting her husband while pursuing a thief, but that's another story.

Yumi: And what about you?

Amy: Me? I told myself over and over that I'd never fall in love with any man. But Sissi's father, Jean-Pierre? He was handsome, kind, intelligent, strong... I could go on about him all day. I told myself several things, made several promises I'd end up breaking, and went all the way with him on the night we got engaged. Two weeks later, we were married. A few weeks later, when I learned Sissi was on the way, I thought that maybe we had all been trying too hard to break the curse. I thought that if I didn't tell her about the curse, that it would break itself. Of course, I... I turned out to be wrong. And now Sissi could be suffering because of it.

Sissi: Suffering? What do you mean by suffering?

watch?v=Kx10MY…

Amy: Raven's rival also said to her; "If you ever have a great great granddaughter, she will be thrown into great peril and face much strife. She will be targeted by an insane relative, and could lose everything, including her life." (Odd and Sissi gulp)

Sissi: This has confirmed my worst fear. Lily is after me, and wants me dead. (everyone else gasps)

Aelita: Wait a second. How can you be sure that Lily's after you and not Odd or someone else?

Ulrich: I doubt she'd try to kill you based on the secret she revealed to several people.

Sissi: Think about it from Lily's point of view. You're looking at the spawn of a traitor and a disgraced "princess", so that probably gives her even more reason to try and kill me.

William: That's awfully dark, pessimistic thinking.

Sissi: I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being realistic. And besides, on the third day in the Alps, you said, and I quote, "To defeat your enemy,you must know your enemy. To really know your enemy,you must think like your enemy." Weren't those your exact words?

William: Point taken.

Sissi: And Aelita. You're unaware of how bad and dangerous Lilith truly is.

Aelita: You sure about that?

( watch?v=Ux10su…)

Sissi: You weren't there when she attempted to have us killed for the first time. If it wasn't for Grace being rebellious and Odd risking his neck, I would be dead. You don't know her like I do. She'll stop at nothing to get her revenge. That is, unless we stop her ourselves.

Yumi: How are we supposed to do that? She's armed and dangerous.

Ulrich: Even without a gun, she can be deadly. She hurt Violet badly back there.

Jeremie: And she could have other weapons on her as well.

Sissi: It matters not. We must rise up against her. We must fight back.

Jean-Pierre: Sissi, are you sure that... (the door opens)


	13. Telling the Truth

watch?v=oOkJaJ…

(Herb enters the room holding Diana's hand, she looks a little nervous)

Diana: I feel like I shouldn't be here. (they continue to walk slowly towards Odd)

Herb: If you want answers, you have to ask Odd and his friends for the answers.

Diana: What if they lie?

Herb: Diana, if I can trust I can trust Odd and his friends, then you should be able to trust them. (she sighs)

Diana: Alright. (they reach Odd, stopping a few feet before him)

Aelita: What's wrong?

Diana: Back at the Notre Dame, Lily said several things. Most of them were hard to believe. I can't tell what's true and what isn't.

Sissi: Oi vey. What lies has she drilled into your head?

Diana: Well, she said that Odd and his friends were evil troublemakers.

Hiroki: We're not troublemakers. If anything,we try and fix the trouble. Next lie?

Diana: She said that Jeremie is an unpredictable madman.

Jeremie: That's the insulting title she gave me after I punched her in the mouth and kicked her down. You see, Odd told me that she thought that searching for Aelita was nothing more than a lost cause. When I heard this, I was extremely angry because she made it seem like the worst was going to happen. If William and Ulrich had not restrained me, I probably would have done even more damage to her. What else did she say?

Diana: Lily also said that William is a murderer.

William: She said that because I shot down Dougall Stones, whom she hired to kill me and most of my friends. Also, after taking his gun, I tried to kill Lily as well, but once my uncle, Officer Henry, handcuffed her, there was no need to fire at her. What other lies did she tell you?

Diana:She said Sissi was cruel and vain.

Sissi:Cruel?I'm not very to Lily,I'm a saint. As for vain?I suppose that may be true,to an extent...What lies did she say about my husband?

Diana:She said Odd was a liar and a traitor.

Odd: She thinks I'm a liar because I lied about why I ditched work so many times. This is actually true. I ditched work a few times to try and help Jeremie find his missing wife, Aelita. Lily calls me a traitor for ditching work, but I wouldn't call it betrayal. I'd call it being loyal to your friends. She probably told you that we can't be trusted, didn't she? (Diana nods) I figured. Any other lies?

Diana: No, I think that's it.

( watch?v=cAfXgN…)

Herb: What about her last statement?

Diana: Oh dear. I want to safely assume the last one is false, but I have to ask don't I? (Herb nods yes) Ok... She said that... Odd abducted and molested Sissi.

(several gasps are heard)

Odd: That woman is so dead! How could she have come up with such a ruse?!

Hiroki: Uh... molested? (Yumi whispers into his ear) What?! That's crazy!

Herb: Well Diana, now that you have your answers, you should be able to make your decision.

Diana: I don't know... It feels like I'm expected to side with her...

I was confused. Did she mean to side with Lily?

Aelita: What do you mean?

Diana: Lily... My sister... She... she wants me to join her to get her revenge on Odd and his friends. She also wants me to fire him.

Odd: Will you?

Diana: I can't fire Odd. I'd be putting him between a rock and a hard place. Besides, he's one of my best employees. Have you seen him during the dinner rush hour? He's amazing. He can do several tasks at once! (she folds her arms) I'm not going to fire him.

Aelita: So back to the subject on Lily, how do we go about trying to defeat her?

Jeremie: Well first things first. We have to try and figure out her targets and what she wants to do with them.

(William starts writing down, music starts at 1:02,watch?v=r38cxA…)

William: _"List of targets Lilith wants to kill"_... I'm on that list.

Yumi: Probably Jeremie, Violet and definitely Odd and Grace, although she isn't here... (he continues writing)

William: Sissi, citation needed. I think that's all of her targets.

Ulrich: What about Yumi?

William: Not sure. Yumi really wants to murder Lily but I'm not sure if the inverse is true. Yumi, citation needed. Anyone else?

Hiroki: I think that's everyone.

Jean-Pierre: Well that's not very good. So not very good. Several targets... (he slowly breathes in and out) This is not good...

Amy: I still don't understand why Lily has become so murderous.

William: She's insane, Mrs. Delmas.

Amy/Aelita: How can you tell?

William: I know what's like to be insane. Not murdering others and clinically insane, but still. Even if an insane person gets their sanity back, they're never quite the same afterwards. Even then, there's no saving Lilith from the madness that's consumed her.

Aelita: What are you saying?

Yumi: We have to kill her. (Diana softly gasps)


	14. Sissi Becomes Very Scary Again

watch?v=_osNdk…

Most of us wanted Lily dead, but there was one person who didn't like the idea of us killing Lily.

Diana: Are you sure that we have to kill her?

Sissi: Yes. You are going to help us right?

Diana: Well, um, uh... (two men enter the room)

Sissi: Travers, Wyatt? What are you doing here?

Travers: We came for the wedding reception. Wyatt came to pledge his loyalty you, and I came to give you this. (he hands Sissi a letter) It's from your uncle Janvier.(Sissi growls) Please don't shoot me! I'm just a messenger!

William: Janvier? That's Lily and Diana's father right? (Sissi speaks as she opens the envelope and unfolds the letter)

Sissi: Not right. My father has two brothers, Jacques, the older one and oldest bother over all of them, is the father of Lily and Diana. Janvier, the younger one, has three sons. The oldest is Thayer, Travers is in the middle and Wyatt is the youngest. Ok, what does this say? (she begins reading) Janvier, you moron...

William: What does the letter say?

( watch?v=bnRgCt…)

Sissi: It reads,

 _"Dear Sissi, as you already know, I was present at your wedding. First off, I must congratulate you on your marriage to Odd, but I wish more than to congratulate you. I must also inform you of something. I don't know if this is entirely true, but I think that Lily may be trying to kill you. I do not mean to say this to scare you, but I don't know what her malicious intentions are. Lily has started to brew up a civil war between the Delmas family. Before you ask which side I'm on, I'm not on either side. I am trying to stay out of this war. Lily's parents and Thayer have joined forces with her. I fear Diana may even be joining them as well, but Wyatt is on your side. Anyway, I should get on to my primary point. With this war going on, the fact that you're still in fashion school and that Odd could lose his job, I think that it may be too difficult for you to have a child. So I have a very helpful piece of advice, although you probably won't like it. I am highly advising you to get an abortion. If you're not too far along, you can use the pill. If you're too far along for that or it doesn't work, you'll have to get an in-clinic procedure done. I can not speak from personal experience, but however, according to what I was told by a friend of mine, who has gone through both childbirth and an abortion, the latter is much less painful. I fear that, because of the current circumstances, trying to bring a child into this world may be too much for you and your husband to handle. I'm not against your marriage to Odd, but I think that you may be doing this for the wrong reason. Also, if Lily is really trying to kill you like I think she is, and you follow my advice, it will be much easier for you to fight against her if you ever find yourself in that type of situation. I know you may not like my advice, but I'm trying to find a way to help you survive in the upcoming troubles ahead. I hope you take my advice into consideration, and congratulations on your marriage to Odd. Your Uncle, Janvier Delmas."_

(Jean-Pierre takes the letter and quickly scans over it)

watch?v=r56Tql…

Jean-Pierre: You know, if you want to get an abortion, I completely understand.

Sissi: Oh give me that! (she takes the note) He is... (she tears the letter in half) the world's... (she tears it into quarters) biggest... (she tears it into eights) git! (she throws the pieces of letter into a nearby trashcan) I swear if and when I see him again, I'll...

Herb: Uh, Sissi, are you ok?

Sissi: No, I'm not ok. My uncle Janvier is such an idiot! He's criticizing me and being skeptical! Considering the current situation, I don't need his criticism and skepticism! He thinks he knows what's best, but he really doesn't! If I ever see him, I'll pound him into next week!

Wyatt: Sissi, we all know you hate him, (he puts his hand on her shoulder) but it isn't necessary... (music at 0:29, she kicks him in the shin) Ow! (she growls at Wyatt and walks towards him, he backs away)

Sissi: You're a fool, Wyatt! Just like your old man!(she kicks him down and laughs at him, she continues to kick him in the knee, the face, the legs, and in the arms)

Wyatt: Ow... Sissi...

Odd: Sissi, calm down! (he runs over to her and pulls her away from Wyatt) Calm down... Breathe. (she does so a few times and looks at Wyatt)

Sissi: Oh no... Not again!

Wyatt: What just happened?

William: You became the second victim of her violent mood swings.

Wyatt: Second? (he slowly gets up) Who was the first?

William: That would be me. If you value your life, don't make her mad.

Wyatt: Thanks for the tip, but I don't even know what I did.

Jean-Pierre: You didn't do anything. Travers gave her Janvier's letter, but he told her not to shoot the messenger. My best guess as why she attacked you is because you bear the strongest resemblance to Janvier, the person she wanted to hurt.

Wyatt: I've been told that a lot.

Diana: Where is Janvier anyway?

Travers: He's back home. Like he said in his letter, he's trying to stay out of this war.

Sissi: This is not good. If I keep attacking and snapping at my own allies, how will the others trust me?

Odd: Sissi, I think you're overthinking about this. Everyone knows you're innocent.

William: That is true.

Sissi's mood swings were violent. And that scared me...


	15. Diana's Decision

watch?v=Ugiw9-…

Oh, um, hello. I'm Herb Pichon. You may remember me, maybe not, but you definitely remember Lily and how she wants Diana to join her. It had been about two days since Odd and Sissi were married and two days since Lily tried to kill Odd. I wasn't sure if Lily wanted to kill Sissi, but I hoped that wasn't the case. Diana, my wife, was still confused on what she should do. Hiroki suggested that she become a double agent. Sissi also thought that she should back stab Lily at the right moment. Despite the fact that Diana knew the truth, she still had trouble fully accepting the fact that she was evil.

(Diana is holding a photo of her and Lily at the age of six, she is sitting on a couch in their apartment)

Diana: Lily... This can't be... (a knock on the door is heard) Come in. (Lily walks in)

Lily: Hello sister. I thought you would have made up your mind by now.

Herb: How did you get in here without...?

Lily: That matters not, bother in law. I don't expect you to take part in this war, but I came here to know who's side my sister will join. I don't want her to be like Janvier and Travers. (Diana gets up, Lily looks at her) So, who's side are you on?

Diana: I... I'll join you. (Lily smiles, Herb gasps)

Lily: Wise decision. You said you couldn't meet me yesterday because you overslept right?

Diana: That is correct, sister.

That was a lie. Diana was just being hesitant, but I knew not to expose her cover.

Lily: Well then, we must meet somewhere else, before the authorities find me. And bother in law, keep quiet about this, or you'll suffer. (Herb nods in agreement, the twins leave)

watch?v=l7sjf6…

My sister in law rarely called me by my actual name. She almost always called me brother in law when talking directly to or about me. A while later,Diana texted me saying that she was going to be a double agent and be loyal to Sissi. She asked me to call her and tell her this.

(Herb dials Sissi's number)

Sissi (on phone): Hello?

Herb: Hello Sissi. I have good news to report.

Sissi (on phone): What is it?

Herb: Diana has decided to be a double agent. Her loyalty lies to you.

Sissi (on phone): This is great news. (she moans)

Herb: You ok?

Sissi (on phone): I'm suffering from headaches again. Uh...Oh... (a falling sound is heard)

Herb: Sissi, are you alright? Sissi?!

Odd (on phone): She's fine. She just fainted again.

Herb: That's a relief. Has this happened a lot?

Odd (on-phone): Unfortunately, yes. I'm guessing that Diana has pretended to join the dark side?

Herb: Yes. Her loyalty lies to Sissi.

Odd (on-phone): That's great. (an alarm beeps) I'd love to chat, but I have to get ready for my shift at Lily's restaurant.

Herb: See ya later.

Odd (on-phone): Goodbye! (he hangs up, Herb looks at the clock)

watch?v=aE_S6T…

It was about 7:30 in the morning. After staring off into space for a while,I was reminded of how I ended up meeting Diana for the first time.

(Flashback)

It was February 14th, 2014. Unbeknownst to me at the time, Diana had lost her job as the manager of Je t'aime Paris Resort and Spa (as it closed down but that's another story), had been kicked out of her apartment by her ex, who betrayed her for another woman, and was in huge debt. She sent a box of her possessions back to her parents. Except for one item; her purple heart shaped necklace. She still had it around her neck. I was walking around the streets and stumbled upon an old factory with a bridge leading to an old factory. Somehow, at the same time, Diana had made her way there and she was crying.

(Diana stands on the bridge, she clutches her necklace and sobs)

Diana: They were right about me. I'm just a mistake. (she walks to the edge and spreads out her arms)

Herb: Don't do it! (she leans forward and falls in, Herb chases after her, throwing his phone onto the ground and dives in after her, he sees her sinking, he grabs her and takes her to the island where the Factory is, he sets her near a staircase and gives her CPR, Diana slowly wakes)

Diana: You... you saved me? (she faints)

She was alive, but exhausted. I had no idea who she was, but I knew I couldn't just leave her here. I retrieved my unbroken phone, took her back to my place, set her on the couch and shortly after this, she woke up.

Diana: Wh.. where am I?

Herb: You're in a safe place. (she sits up)

Diana: You're... you're the one who saved me from suicide... Why would you save me?

Herb: I may not know your name, or why you attempted to kill yourself, but I know how it feels like to want to give up. I've thought of suicide several times, although I never attempted it. (he walks over to her) You're not alone. I want to help you.

Diana: How could you help me now? (she turns away from Herb) Everyone thinks I'm dead now. My parents have probably received my death note by now.

Herb: I'll let you stay here as long as you need to. (he puts his hand on her shoulder and she looks at him) I'm not going to let you slip into the arms of death that easily.

Diana: Thank you, I... I'm Diana.

Herb: Nice to meet you Diana. I'm Herb.


	16. Lilith's Plans

Sunday, May 10th, 2015. One month since Lily's return. It was another busy day for me. Even though Diana was my boss, I still worked as if Lily was there, which meant always being on your toes, alert, aware and most importantly, juggling several tasks at once. I was trying to prepare Bouillabaisse, French onion soup, and Coq au Vin all at once. Not an easy task. As I continued to multitask cooking, my boss walked in.

( watch?v=J0C8em…)

Odd: Oh, hello there Mrs. Pichon-Delmas. Is something wrong?

Diana: Well, I have some bad news. Lily wants to use some of the rooms in this building as secret meeting places. If she finds you here, she'll know that I never fired you and my cover will be blown.

Odd: Oh, that's very bad. But why would she want to use this place as a hideout? She knows her restaurant is very popular.

Diana: She wants a place where all of her blood related allies can meet up to discuss her no good plans. No one would suspect that Lily would use her own restaurant.

Odd: I see. So what are you going to do about it?

Diana: I'm trying to convince her to find another place for meetings, but it won't be easy. I'll keep you posted on her plans. (her phone plays, "In my field of paper flowers... And candy clouds of lullaby...", as she speaks) Oh no...

Odd: What's wrong? ("I lie inside myself for hours...")

Diana: It's from you-know-who. I better go!(she runs away)

If it was Jeremie, I'd assume that you-know who was really Xana. This time it was Diana, so I could only assume that was her evil twin, Lily. I couldn't believe that she was an evil girl. At the beginning,she seemed nice.

(Flashback)

watch?v=fTvjc1…

(Lily is seen sitting in her office,Odd is sitting down looking a little nervous)

Lily: Odd Della Robbia?

Odd: That's me, Ms. Delmas.

Lily: According to your application, you are good at multitasking but may not always handle stress well. Is this true?

Odd: Yes, Ms. Delmas. I will admit that I'm not perfect, but I will try my best to do my job well.

Lily: Have you ever been convicted of a felony?

Odd: No, I haven't.

Lily: My cousin told me that you were going to be applying for a job here. Are you doing this because you want to, or because Sissi told you to come here?

Odd: It's mostly the latter. That isn't a bad thing, is it?

Lily: I suppose not. Alright, you have passed the interview. Now you must prepare yourself for the second test.

Odd: There's a second test?

Lily: Yes. I'm guessing Sissi didn't tell you that. I don't take just anyone. I only take the best of the best. You will be working with another waitress also wanting to be hired. Since you're applying for a job as a chef, you will be working in the kitchen. Depending on your performance, you will be accepted, or you will be turned down. You must carry out each culinary demand of me, my sister, and our parents. The waitress will serve us as you cook our meal.

Odd: Two questions. If my partner fails, does that mean I fail as well? And second, who will I be working with?

watch?v=zjMLTa…

Lily: Of course not. If she fails, and you do well, you will be accepted but she won't and vice versa. Your partner is a girl named Gracia Baudin. Speaking of which, where... (she comes in panting, her hair is a mess)

Grace: So sorry Ms. Delmas. I lost track of time. (she runs her fingers through her hair and puts it in a ponytail) And I prefer Grace.

Lily: Well then. You have 30 minutes to prepare yourselves for the test. Good luck. You'll need it.

(the flashback ends as Odd gives the food to the waiters)

Odd: Why does something seem wrong? (he sees Sissi with a knife in her hand, facing Thayer)

Sissi: You've picked the wrong side, Thayer!

Thayer: You're going down Sissi! (they charge towards each other, the vision ends, Diana walks towards Odd)

Diana: I have bad news. Lily and her allies plan to storm Nouveau Chateau D'if Prison.

Odd: Oh no... Now what?

Diana: Don't worry, Odd. I'll cover for you. Go! Sissi may need your help! (Odd runs off)

As I ran off, I had a bad feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong.


	17. How My Evil Cousin Escaped From Prison

watch?v=9xf6qL…

I had finished my fashion designing classes in the morning. I wanted to figure out how Lily escaped, so I asked William to contact his uncle to go down to the place where she was supposed to be in for the rest of her life; Nouveau Chateau D'if Prison. Carrying my pepper spray, a pocketknife, bandages and a few other emergency supplies in my purse, I joined the others at the entrance of the prison. It was about 1:20pm, and we had just finished lunch. Officer Henry guided us through the prison.

Aelita: So, Sissi, if you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to keep your maiden name?

Sissi: There's a reason I kept the last name of Delmas. Some of my classmates and a few other people already know me as Sissi Delmas. Considering that a lot of people know me, my name, and that I plan to open a boutique, I thought it would be easier for me to keep my maiden name. That way people would remember me without getting so confused.

Yumi: That would explain it.

Officer Henry: There it is. Lily's cell.

Ulrich: Well, we have two problems. Obviously, Lily isn't here and second, there's another prisoner in the cell. (the prisoner wakes up)

watch?v=fD0ZxW…

Prisoner: Have you come here to torment me, Chief Henry? (the prisoner walks up to the bars)

Officer Henry: No. I've come here to ask you if you would be willing to move to another cell.

Prisoner: Again? (she groans) I've been moved five times in less than four months.

William: We need to search this cell for clues on how Lilith Delmas escaped. (the prisoner looks at him angrily)

Prisoner: And why should I help you?

Officer Henry: Mrs. Stones, I know you don't want to help us, but Lilith is a highly dangerous criminal.

Aelita: Dougall Stones has a wife?

Mrs. Stones: Correction, I'm his younger sister, named Erica. I used to be his partner in crime. About four months ago, we were found and ambushed by the police. Dougall managed to escape, but I was arrested. And if I heard the news correctly, I was told that you (she points to William) murdered my brother. So give me one good reason to help you.

Jeremie: Well this stinks.

Hiroki: There's nothing any of us can say or do to get Erica to help us. (Sissi comes to a realization)

watch?v=hFHB6Y…

Sissi: Well, there's one thing that might work.

Jeremie: You can't be thinking about telling her the truth.

Sissi: Hey, thanks to Lilith being such a loudmouth, hundreds if not, thousands of people in Paris know my secret. I don't think it will make much difference if one more criminal knows the truth.

Erica: What truth?

Sissi: I know one thing is certain, the other I'm only 99.9% is true. What I know is that I'm pregnant. I believe that Lilith is trying to kill me. If I'm right, then it would be extremely bad if I was murdered.

Erica: Really? If that's the case... Then she's awfully cruel. I would never murder someone if I knew they were with child. That's really saying something as a criminal who murdered several people in Paris. I'll help you out. (Officer Henry opens the door, Erica walks out with her hands out, he handcuffs her and leads her elsewhere) Good luck.

watch?v=Ms-Lpn…

We searched the cell for anything that might help us. There were no holes in the ground, so she didn't dig her way out. She didn't damage the bars of her cell, or...

 _Wait a minute..._

Sissi: Guys, look at the window. (she points to it) The bars have been cut.

Ulrich: But they look like they haven't been damaged or moved. If that's the case, how come Erica didn't escape? (he sees a stool, Yumi stands on it)

Yumi: It looks like the bars were broken by a blade and then glued back together.

Jeremie: Where would she have gotten the blade? There's no way the guards would give one to her. (Ulrich shrugs)

Ulrich: Maybe Shadow-Woman gave her one? I don't know.

Officer Henry: Find anything? (Yumi climbs down)

Yumi: She sabotaged the bars and glued them back together, but we have no idea where she got the knife.

Officer Henry: Maybe security footage can tell us the answer.

We went to another room and looked at the footage.

(a police officer is shown falling asleep on the ground, she tosses and turns, Lily sees this, and gets up, the police officer turns until she hits the bars of Lily's cell)

Lily: Bingo... (she takes a gun,and a pocketknife,the film is paused)

William: A tired police officer fell asleep in the wrong place. That would explain a lot.

Yumi: She must of used the knife to cut the bars, then glued or placed them back together after she escaped the jail cell.

Officer Henry: Officer LeDuc! (Emily shows up)

Emily: Is something wrong, Chief?


	18. Breakout

watch?v=AdDbbz…

William's uncle showed her the footage of how she fell asleep too close to Lily's cell. This happened only the night before Odd and Sissi's wedding.

Officer Henry: You better have a good explanation as to why this happened.

Emily: Um... uh... Long story short; I was talking with the officers, had a few of drinks with dinner to celebrate my 21st birthday, and by the time everyone else went home for the evening, I was very intoxicated. I knew better than to drive myself home in that state of mind, so I looked for a place to sleep. I couldn't find any empty prison cells, so I decided to sleep on the floor. Unfortunately, I toss and turn in my sleep. I swear, I didn't mean to let this happen.

He looked at her as if he couldn't make a decision.

Officer Henry: I'm not sure whether I should fire her or not.

Sissi: Personally, I wouldn't fire her if I were you. A lot of people can end up getting fired for making one mistake. Like Odd for example. One trip got him the pink slip.

(alarms start going off, music starts at 0:17, watch?v=_bWokP…)

Hiroki: Oh no... (the lights flicker out)

Aelita: What's happening?!

Ulrich: This can't end well... (an officer comes running in)

Officer: Chief Henry, we're under attack! Someone's trying to release all the prisoners! (he is killed with an arrow to the head, Thayer appears with a crossbow in his hands, Emily fires at him, he blocks the bullet with his shield and knocks out Emily by kicking her in the stomach, and she falls back-first into the wall, then onto the ground, music at 0:46)

Thayer: Lily, I have found Sissi along with others. (he knocks out Officer Henry with a punch to the face)

Lily (speaker): Where's Odd?

Thayer: He's not there.

Lily (speaker): Criminy! What else is new?

Aelita: Now what?

Sissi: We engage in combat.

Yumi: He could be armed.

Sissi: What choice do we have? (she pulls out her pocketknife and opens it)

Jeremie: You are outnumbered and outmatched. There are seven of us and one of you. What are you gonna do? (he fires arrows at them with his crossbow, they barely dodge)

William/Ulrich: You had to ask!

Lily (speaker): Thayer, you're outnumbered! Go to the second floor and release more prisoners! (he runs off)

Sissi: Oh no you don't! (she pursues him, Aelita follows)

Aelita: We have to stop him!

We followed him to the second floor, but he was fast. He released a trio of prisoners.

Prisoner 1: Freedom at last!

Prisoner 2: Feels so good!

Prisoner 3: Now what boss?

Prisoner 1: We find Yumi. (Yumi runs into the scene) Or she finds us.

Yumi: Did you find him and... (she gasps) You gotta be kidding me.

Aelita: You know those creeps?

Yumi: The Purple Phoenix Gangsters, aka the PPG. William Harrison, and the trouble making twins, Xavier and Xever Davis.

William(PPG): Hello there, Yumi. Nice to see you again. Xavier, Xever, get her! (they charge towards her, Yumi kicks Xever down, he gets up and runs towards her, Aelita runs up to William(PPG) and kicks him down, Sissi tries to strike Xavier with her blade, but he dodges her every move)

Xavier: If you couldn't escape from us, what makes you think that you and your friend can fight us? (he is slashed in the arm by Sissi's blade)

Sissi: You were saying? (she smirks, Aelita knocks William(PPG) into the wall, the PPG retreat)

Aelita: Wait, where is Thayer?

Sissi: Oh no, he got away! (Sissi runs off)

Yumi: Sissi! Oh this isn't good...

(they follow her, sounds of swords and metal clashing are heard, watch?v=pwKfrs…)

Eventually we caught up with Sissi. We found her standing in the courtyard of the prison. This didn't look good. She stood with her blade in hand, trying to wound several criminals. For someone who was about three months pregnant, she was taking a lot of risks. Then again, I also took some risks while running from Xana, but that was another matter.

Lily: This is going along just nicely. (Hiroki and Sammy are shown fighting criminals with a katana and a lasso respectively)

Thayer: We have a problem. Priscilla was knocked out by Jeremie.

Lily: Find and carry her. She's the one we're really after.

Xavier: We've already found her, boss. (Xavier and Xever are carrying Priscilla who is unconscious)

Lily: Perfect. With The Hypnotist on our side, we'll be unstoppable!

Aelita: Not on our watch! (Aelita, Yumi and Sissi show up)

Lily:Curses... Thayer, William,get them! Xavier, Xever, carry her back to the lair with the others! Follow my parents back there! (they start to run off, Yumi chases after them)

Sissi: You're a witch, Lilith. You've brainwashed your cousin and your parents! You're gonna pay for this! (she stabs another prisoner in the arm)


	19. Disaster at Nouveau Chateau D'if Prison

watch?v=0MTGCJ…

While the girls were trying to stop Lily, we were stuck in a situation of our own. Armed with only pepper spray, we were trying to stop criminals from escaping, but things were not going well. Many inmates were getting away, and Hiroki was missing.

William: This isn't working... (he looks at the large cut on his arm)

Ulrich: We're exhausted... There's too many of them! (Ulrich puts his hand to his forehead, he looks bruised all over, Jeremie falls to the floor, there are several small cuts on his arms and bruises on his face)

Jeremie: If only Odd was here. (Odd appears)

Odd: You were saying? (he notices their battle damage) Dang, what happened to you guys?

William: We've been fighting so many criminals.

Odd: Lily's trying to recruit an army of criminals! We gotta stop her! (music at 0:41)

We ran down to the prison courtyard. Hiroki and Sammy were fighting criminals and able to not get terribly injured or killed. Aelita was struggling to stand her ground and Yumi was just knocked unconscious. Sissi held up a pocketknife and looked at Thayer angrily.

Sissi: You've picked the wrong side, Thayer!

Thayer: You're going down Sissi! (they charge towards each other, William punches William(PPG) in the face)

Odd: You'll never get away with this, Lilith! (Thayer pulls out a dagger)

Lily: Oh great! Odd's here! (she pulls out her gun and fires at him, only for him to dodge and hit another prisoner, killing him) Curses...

Odd: You'll never win, Lily!

Lily: You're too late, Odd. We've gotten a large number of prisoners, including The Hypnotist. (Odd and William gasp as Xever carries Priscilla away in his arms, Odd is restrained by a criminal, Thayer grabs Sissi's wrist and puts his dagger near her neck)

William: Priscilla Blaise? (William(PPG)punches William down, Yumi wakes up)

Lily: You guys have no chance of stopping me! (she aims her gun at her target) Say goodnight Sissi! (she fires a bullet at Sissi)

Odd: Sissi!

Erica: Sissi, watch out!

Sissi: Erica? (she takes the bullet for Sissi, Erica falls to the ground, she steps on Thayer's foot and he backs away)

Lily: Curses! That was my last bullet! (the police officers arrive) No matter then. I'll be back, and I'll get my revenge! (Lily throws a smoke bomb, she, Thayer and William(PPG) vanish)

William: Oh no... This is a disaster.

watch?v=L4Uasn…

Later on,all of the unconscious officers were awake.

Officer Henry: Gosh... Oh gosh... 100 prisoners released, 59 escaped, 25 imprisoned again and 15 who is dying or may be dead. Three officers killed and one kidnapped by Lily's army of criminals... (he growls) Officer LeDuc, you're fired!

Emily: What? But this isn't my fault!

Officer Henry: If it wasn't for you, none of this would be happening! Now get out! (she runs away, crying)

Officer 1: Chief Henry, Erica Stones is dead. We tried to save her, but it was no use.

Sissi: Oh dear... This is the third time someone's risked their life just to save me. Only this time, someone's actually dead. And it's all my fault.

Yumi: Sissi, you mustn't blame yourself.

Hiroki: Erica didn't fall by your blade. (Sissi looks at her blood-stained knife)

Officer Henry: If I hadn't seen it myself, I would accuse Sissi of murder right now.

Officer 1: What about the blood on her knife?

Sissi: Attack on Xavier, or was it his twin brother Xever? One of those two creeps for sure.

Officer 2: Last I looked, carrying a pocketknife is against the law unless you have good reason. (Sissi puts the knife around a black cloth, and puts it back into her purse)

Sissi: I do have good reason. Lily and her gang of criminals are after me, my husband and our friends.

( watch?v=BNUbMV…)

Officer 2: Self-defense doesn't count as a good reason. Now hand over the knife.

Sissi: Excuse me? Lily and her friends are lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike again. Most of Lily's close friends and Lilith herself have guns, daggers or other weapons. I have to fight fire with fire. Also, Lily is disguised as Daisy Dupont. She could try to hurt me when I least expect it!

Officer Henry: Daisy Dupont? That's crazy! She's so nice... and cute. She can't be a bad girl.

Sissi: I'm telling you, Daisy is Lily in disguise! Don't tell me you have a crush on her?!

Officer Henry: Well... I guess. She is cute, and she looks like a nice girl.

Odd: Ugh... He's fallen for the enemy...

Officer 1: Where's your proof that Daisy and Lily are one and the same?

Sissi: While brushing my hair, Daisy was wearing a pair of red glasses. When Lily entered the cathedral, she was twirling that same pair of glasses. Mere coincidence? I think not!

Officer Henry: You have no direct evidence that Lily is Daisy.

Officer 1: Your theory has been rejected.

Sissi: You don't believe me?

Officer 2: You're crazy. Now hand over the knife!

Sissi: You're calling me crazy?! You don't know who you're messing with!

William: Sissi, Sissi, calm down... (she glares at him, he backs away)

Sissi: Give me one good reason to calm down! Lily's after me, I know that Lily and Daisy are the same, but none of the cops believe me! I'm just trying to be ready for the worst, but yet they scold me and ridicule me! You cops are nothing but stupid, incompetent idiots! (she slaps the 2nd officer in the face, much to the others shock, many gasp, she breaks into tears and runs away)

Odd: Sissi, come back! (he chases after her)

William: Are you ok?

Officer 2: I'll be be honest, I think I deserved that. She's going through a hard time.

Officer Henry: You're not mad that she slapped you?

Officer 2: Are you kidding me? When my wife was pregnant with my twin sons, I was facing the brunt of her mood swings a lot. She commonly had me by the collar and yelled, "You did this to me!" or something similar. She kinda reminded me of what that was like... a little.

William: You're not the only victim of her violent mood swings.

Yumi: Moving on, what are we gonna do now? Lily is still at large, and she has just gained a victory. A major victory by the looks of it. (Officer Henry frowns and looks down in shame)

Officer Henry: I don't know, Yumi. I don't know.


	20. Victims of War

watch?v=dm6xex…

It was Friday, May 13th,2015,only three days after the attack. It was about 7:00pm. I had already had dinner, and I was off-duty, so I walked down the streets of Paris. I was coming towards Coco's Cafe and I was on my way to the park to see Daisy Dupont. I had a date with her. I didn't care what Sissi or anyone else said. I was head over heels for Daisy. There was no way she could be an evil criminal, much less Lily herself in disguise.

Thayer (voice): I'm surprised you haven't joined us yet.

Travers: Look Thayer, I already told you that I'm trying to stay out of this civil war.

Thayer: I know you're unwilling to fight like our father, but you don't have to engage in physical combat. Me and Lily just want your support to stop Odd and the Troublemakers. You can't trust them, Travers. Odd and his friends are bad news.

Officer Henry: Freeze! You're under arrest!

Thayer: You'll never stop us! (he throws a smoke bomb, he disappears leaving Travers there and handcuffing him)

Travers: Hey, I'm innocent!

Officer Henry: Really? I'd like to ask you some questions. Is your father on Sissi's side in the Delmas Civil War, or did he join Lilith in the shadows?

Travers: Neither, Officer Henry. Me and my father aren't on either side. (he undoes the handcuffs)

Officer Henry: Empty your pockets. (Travers takes out a wallet, and a folded up piece of paper, he unfolds it, revealing a photo) Are these your brothers?

Travers: They are. Thayer, me, and Wyatt. Due to this war, I've mostly lost contact with my brothers. It's only me and my dad.

Officer Henry: What about your mother? Her name was Jessica?

Travers: Jasmine actually. She died several years ago, shortly after Wyatt was born. Thayer joined Lily's side, while Wyatt stands by Sissi. As for the two of us... me and my dad never asked for this war. Yet we could still be caught up in it. (Officer Henry inspects Travers' wallet)

Officer Henry: If you were actually to choose sides, who would you side with and why? I want an honest answer. (he finishes looking through his wallet)

Travers: I would probably side with Sissi, mostly because I know that they're innocent and that they didn't mean to get themselves into the current situation they're in.

Officer Henry: Good to know. (he looks at his watch) Oh dear, I'm late. (he starts running off) I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!

( watch?v=FLjPpE…)

I ran off and eventually found Daisy sitting on a bench. She wore a v-neck purple maxi dress that reached to her knees. She wore golden hoop earrings and had her hair loose.

Officer Henry: Sorry about that, Daisy. I lost complete track of the time.

Daisy: It's quite alright. (she stands up) I have patience.

Officer Henry: That's good to hear. (they start walking around the park) I tried to catch Thayer, one of Lily's no good partners in crime, but he escaped. Then I was interviewing Travers and his involvement in the Delmas Civil War.

Daisy: Really? What side is he on?

Officer Henry: Neither, but he is more likely to join Sissi if he really must choose sides.

Daisy: Why Sissi?

Officer Henry: Mostly because he believes Sissi and Odd are innocent. Wait, why are you asking me all of this?

Daisy: Cause I'm a curious girl. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?

Officer Henry: I suppose not.

Daisy: So, what happened at the Nouveau Chateau D'if Prison?

We walked around the park for a while, and eventually returned to where we had started.

(Daisy trips on her heels, she stumbles and places her hands on the ground to prevent herself from falling)

Officer Henry:You're wearing your pink heels?

Daisy: Yeah. These shoes are more comfortable then they look. (Officer Henry extends his hand, he helps Daisy up, and she throws his arms around him) I..I don't know why, but I feel so safe with you. (she smiles at him) I adore you.

Officer Henry: I'll never let anyone hurt you. (he puts his arms around her waist, she quietly gasps) I... I love you Daisy. (she closes her eyes, he closes his eyes and leans in to kiss her)

Before I knew it, I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I was in for a surprise.

(starts at 0:51, watch?v=7ncQf_… Henry wakes up to find himself in chains)

Officer Henry: Huh? Where am I? (he sees Thayer, Diana and Daisy)

Diana: So you actually managed to capture him. I'm a little surprised at this.

Thayer: And you said pretending to be in love with him was a bad idea.

Daisy: At first I thought it was, but he's even more love-stuck and gullible then I thought.

Officer Henry: You're working with Lily? How could you do this?! How could you betray me?!

Daisy: I'm not working for Lily... (she takes off her blond wig, red glasses and washes off the makeup with her washcloth) I am Lily. (Officer Henry gasps)

Officer Henry: Sissi... She... she was right about you.

Lily: You're too late, Officer Henry. Now that you're my prisoner, there's no escape for you!

Thayer: We're killing him, right?

Lily: Not quite. We'll keep him alive. For now. Throw him with the others. (Thayer and Diana grab him, and throw him into the cell)

Officer Henry: And you too, Diana? (Luke locks the cell)

Diana: Yes. Lily's always been my best friend and sister. I'll never forsake her. (they leave)

Officer Henry: If they can kidnap me, how long will it take for the entire police force?

Maria (voice): Oh probably not very long. (Maria and Jacques appear in front of him)

Jacques: Lily and her allies will capture every last police officer and eventually, kill them all. When there's no more order...

Maria: There will be only chaos! (they walk away, laughing)

Officer Henry: This can't be happening... Are we all victims? Victims of war and disaster?


	21. Lily or Daisy?

Monday, May 16th, 2015. Me and Sissi were in our new house. She had already finished with her fashion classes that day and Diana gave me the day off. She did this for two reasons; one, she didn't want to work me to death, and second and more importantly, Lily was going to be there for the entire day, hidden in plain slight, Diana commented. So I got to spend time with my wife. Sadly, my wife looked troubled.

watch?v=6Z9ajd…

Odd: Are you ok Sissi?

Sissi: I can't help but get the feeling that something terrible has happened.

Odd: Why do you say that?

Sissi: I... I had a dream... A dream of Officer Henry being behind bars.

Odd: Are you sure this isn't one of those strange pregnancy-induced dreams?

Sissi: I'm sure. I got the feeling that something bad is happening and that we don't even know about it. Lily gained a major victory at Nouveau Chateau D'if Prison. Who knows what Lilith and her cronies are up to now?

Odd: I know you're concerned...

Sissi: I'm not just concerned, I'm scared! Lily recruited a lot of people, including the hypnotist. I'd be willing to bet that she's building an army under our noses.

Odd: Sissi, I know you're worried, but you mustn't let fear consume you on a regular basis. It's not good for you, or for the baby.

Sissi: I know, but I have a right to be worried.

Odd: You do have a right to be worried, just don't let it control you. (Sissi nods) You wanna head over to Kadic? We haven't kept up with Violet after the wedding.

Sissi: True, and she was one of the people on Lily's naughty list. Let's see how the concertmaster is doing.

watch?v=sf9Ctb…

We went over to Kadic Academy. It was three o'clock. School just got out,and most of the students were going their separate ways. The two of us went to the orchestra room, a room full of chairs, stools for the bass players and a lot of stands. Surprisingly, Violet was there, but the musicians sitting down looked like mostly 5th, 6th and some 7th graders. Violet sat down in a chair, close to the first violins. Johnny, one of the cellists in the advanced orchestra, stood next to her.

Johnny: Shall I set up the wire?

Violet: It's too early to be floating in air.

Odd: She has a point ya know. It looks like most of the musicians have yet to arrive.

Violet: Sissi, Odd, nice to see you!

Sissi: It is nice to see you again. Tell me, has Lilith targeted you since the day of my wedding?

Violet: No, she hasn't. I think she is more focused on more major targets, which would be, unfortunately,you two.

Johnny: You don't even know for certain if she's after Sissi.

watch?v=yhsNZr…

Sissi: I'm sure she is. Either way, I'm not taking any chances.

Violet: Even if Lily does come after me, I'll be prepared. I carry pepper spray at all times. I also have a baseball bat in my car, and if Lily, or any intruder who may work for her breaks into my house, an alarm system will go off, waking everyone up. I'm ready for whenever she strikes.

Odd: Talk about prepared.

Sissi: Violet, some other advice I should give you. Some time before the wedding, a woman named Daisy Dupont did my hair. She wears pink heels, red glasses, a purple headband in her hair and a floral dress. She appears to have green eyes and long blond hair. I believe that Daisy Dupont is Lilith Delmas in disguise.

Johnny: Really? What makes you say that?

Sissi: Lilith Delmas managed to get a recording of my personal conversation with Odd. The only three people in there were Daisy, me and Odd. Also, when Lily entered the church, she was twirling a red pair of glasses. They have to be the same.

Johnny: Really? You don't have any concrete proof that Lily and Daisy are the same.

Sissi: Are you saying I'm wrong?

Johnny: I'm saying that you could be jumping to conclusions too easily. I'd be willing to bet that Daisy is working for Lily. I think she recorded the conversation between you two with her phone, gave it to Lily, then disappeared and may have accidentally left her glasses behind. She may have even helped Lily escape from prison.

Odd: Au contraire! Even if they are different people, I can tell you that Lily escaped on her own.

Violet: But how did she do it?

We then went on to explain how Lily escaped,and the disaster at Nouveau Chateau D'if Prison.

Johnny: Man, it looks like things are worse than we had previously thought.

Odd: Sadly, they are. Also, the police don't want this news to be spread to the public, so please be quiet about this.

Violet:Sure thing, Odd. We can do that.


	22. The Price of War

watch?v=8Ao3cl…

The following day was not as peaceful as I hoped it would be. Mrs. Smith, the fashion history teacher,was over 20 minutes late,and she still wasn't here.

Taelia: Are you alright, Sissi?

Sissi: To be honest, I'm a little worried.

Claire: What's wrong?

Sissi: I'm beginning to wonder if our teacher was kidnapped or killed by Lily.

Kelly: It doesn't make sense though. Why would she target an innocent civilian? It's you she's after.

Sissi: Don't remind me. (Daisy enters the door, wearing a purple dress and wearing a black purse with a long strap)

Claire: Are you the substitute teacher?

Daisy: No, but I have a message for Elizabeth Delmas. The principal of this college needs to see you immediately.

Sissi: Really? Whatever for?

Daisy: Well, um, uh... I don't really know.

Sissi: You know,you're not a very good liar.I'm onto you,Dupont. You may have fooled the authorities,but you can't fool me!

Daisy: What do you mean?

Sissi: I know who you really are. Give up the ghost,Lilith.

(starts at 0:09, watch?v=hKRngI…)

Lily (voice): You were always clever and astute. (she wipes off her makeup while taking off her wig, earning many gasps from Sissi's class) Too bad it won't save you. (she tosses the red glasses and gets out a gun from her purse as Sissi gets out her knife)

Sissi: You're going down, Lilith! (Lily shots a bullet at Sissi, she quickly sidesteps, Claire is seen dialing an emergency number)

Claire (muttering): We've got high trouble. Lily's back at Paris Fashion Institute and is causing trouble again. (more muttering) Yes she has a gun! Why would she...(Lily points her gun at Claire, Sissi begins to walk away quietly) Oh no... (a scream and gunfire is heard off-screen, Sissi runs up the stairs)

This was extremely bad. I was right to be worried. Lilith did want me dead. This calamity proved it! I had to get somewhere she would never find me. I ran up the stairs and went to the roof. In this war, I was losing my mind. Then again, perhaps we all were.

(Sissi puts one of her hands to a triangular part of the roof, she breathes in and out)

Sissi: Finally, I think I lost her. (a bullet is shot right past her, it barely misses her)

Lily: You were saying?

Sissi: You just don't know when to quit do you? (Lily puts away her gun and gets out a Swiss army knife)

Lily: You're right about one thing, Elizabeth. (she nearly stabs Sissi with her blade) Perhaps you should surrender now. (Sissi blocks Lily's attack)

Sissi: No way, Lilith! I know you're trying to kill me!

Lily: You have a point. How does it feel when no one believes you? You knew who I was behind the glasses. You knew I was trying to kill you. Nobody ever believes you. It hurts, doesn't it? (Sissi growls,she strikes Lily in the arm with her blade,she screams,Sissi smirks)

Sissi: You're a cunning manipulator, Lilith, but your days of lies and deception are over. It's time we finish this! (police sirens are heard in the distance) If you don't stand down, you'll be arrested.

(starts at 0:11, watch?v=MFSTnX…)

Lily: Au contaire! I always have a plan! (she gets out a walkie-talkie) Bring in the aerial escape route. (a helicopter comes flying in towards the roof of the Paris Fashion Institute, Lily pushes Sissi off the roof, she barely hangs on) Well, gravity should finish you off.

Officer 1: Freeze Lily!

Officer 2: You're under arrest!

Lily: You'll never take me alive, coppers! (a ladder is thrown down, Sissi manages to pull herself up onto the roof) Ta-ta! (she gets on the ladder, the helicopter takes off)

Sissi: Hey! (she chases after Lily, who laughs as the helicopter flies away, she has difficultly catching her breath, Sissi gets to the edge of the roof and watches Lily climb up the ladder and into the helicopter, Sissi is panting) Where did she even get a helicopter pilot?

I reminded myself that Lily has The Hypnotist on her side. She must have recruited a pilot and other people to help Lilith evade the authorities. I felt tired and it felt like my efforts to stop Lily just went down in vain. I knew my pregnancy made it hard for me to catch my breath, but was I just too slow? Or was Lilith too fast? Or perhaps both of those factors?

Either way, I knew one thing was true; I couldn't count on the authorities to save me. If I was alone, I'd have to fight for myself. Eventually, I got myself down, avoided running into the police and left to call for a meeting at Coco's Cafe. The others had to be notified of this terrible news.


	23. Bad News

Me and Jeremie got Sissi's phone call and we met outside Coco's Cafe immeditely. We saw Sissi, Odd, William, Yumi, and Ulrich. Hiroki couldn't join us because he was working on several projects.

Aelita:What's the latest news?

( watch?v=IXXJwp…)

Sissi: Lily is Daisy Dupont. She's been right under our noses this whole time! Incognito as Daisy, Lily infiltrated Paris Fashion Institute and killed Claire, Taelia and four other students. (several gasps are heard)

William: More bad news. (he sighs) How am I going to be optimistic like this?

Yumi: What's wrong?

William: My uncle's been missing for a few days. Police officers have been slowly vanishing one by one, without being replaced. They haven't released this news to the public, but one of my uncle's fellow police officers told me everything. They asked me not to tell the public, but you guys are my best friends. I shouldn't keep secrets from you. I've been trying to find him, but with little luck.

Yumi: You know, the police force has asked me to figure out the cause of the disappearing police officers. Would you like to join me and see what we can't find?

William: Sure. It would be nice to have some assistance.

Yumi: Let's go then. (they run off)

Aelita: Any other bad news to report?

Sissi: Sadly, yes. With the release of Priscilla Blaise, innocent people have become her slaves, and Priscilla is consorting with Lily. Lilith is getting more and more people on her side. Unless Priscilla is apprehended, Lily's army will continue to grow, and we may be outnumbered. I'd go after her myself, but I've already encountered trouble today. I'm exhausted.

Aelita: I'll go after her.

Jeremie: I'll join you. I don't want you hypnotized by that witch.

Ulrich: I suppose I'll join. Safety in numbers. Odd, get Sissi to the nearest haven where she won't be attacked. (Odd does an army salute)

Odd: Good luck guys, you may need it. (Odd and Sissi leave)

Aelita: Now how will we find Priscilla?

Ulrich: I know one person who might know her location.

watch?v=WdVfnK…

We went to a hair salon nearby Coco's Cafe called Helen's Hair Salon and Spa.

(they walk in and look around)

Ulrich: There she is. Hello Amy.

Amy: Well, long time no see. Ulrich, is it?

Ulrich: That's right. So you're a hair stylist now, is that right?

Amy: That is correct. After I was imprisoned, I decided to do something better than being a criminal.

Jeremie: You're familiar with Priscilla Blaise right?

Amy: Yes, I am. Over year ago, Priscilla became a psychiatrist and learned the art of hypnosis. She could do the art so well, and realized that she could use it to her advantage. She began to manipulate people into doing things for her, like doing her favors, chores, paying her bills, and eventually, she tried to storm city hall and take over Paris. Luckily, a woman named Diana discovered her plans for invasion. She stopped Priscilla herself and got a lot of money for getting her behind her bars. After her arrest, Priscilla was behind bars, until Lily launched an invasion on Nouveau Chateau D'if Prison. You've come to ask for her location, right?

Aelita: Yes, we need to find her and stop her.

Amy: Just as I thought. In the alleyway, there is a cellar door with a black **X** on it. You must knock on the door. A voice will ask, "What's the password?" You must answer with, "As the pendulum swings." to let him open the door. Once you're in, you can fight her servants, pretend to blend in and search for Priscilla, or follow your instincts. I must warn you. Priscilla will try and turn you against each other if she can hypnotize you. Do not give her that chance.

Aelita: Thank you for your help. And the warning.

watch?v=0pBGOm…

We followed her instructions and got in easily. The place seemed mostly quiet and deserted. Too quiet, it seemed. The security guard was the only person we had seen so far.

Ulrich: Something seems wrong here. The security guy is the only one we've seen so far. Do you think... (he is knocked out with a frying pan by a purple cloaked figure)

Voice: Intruders. I knew someone would come after me eventually.

Jeremie: Priscilla? (she takes off her cloak)

The Hypnotist wore a casual purple dress with purple sneakers. Her black hair was back in a short ponytail. She wore a necklace under her dress and held a purple jewel pendulum hanging from a black satin cord in her hand.

Priscilla: You're in a lot of trouble!


	24. Where's Henry?

Discord and Divergence,Chapter 24:Where's Henry?

watch?v=wqAYMZ….

Me and my girlfriend Yumi walked down to the police station, hoping to find some whereabouts of my uncle.

Officer 1: I don't know much. I last saw him leaving the station after his shift ended.

Officer 2: Wait. I think I know something. He said he was going on a date with Daisy Dupont.

Yumi: Do you know where they went or were planning on going?

Officer 1: They said they were going to the park. More specifically, the Parc de Choisy.

Yumi: Thanks for the information.

We then went to that very park in hopes of finding something about the disappearance of Officer Henry.

William: Well, we may be here a while.

We went through the fields, flower bushes and lines of trees, but we were having very little luck. Eventually, tired and frustrated from searching without luck, we stopped at a bench.

watch?v=hZCX7E…

(Yumi sits down on a wooden bench, William does the same)

Yumi: This is hopeless. We are never going to find him.

William: We can't give up. We didn't give up on Aelita, and we're not starting with my uncle! (he notices something on the ground, he picks it up and gasps) His walkie-talkie. (he shows her the broken pieces) It's been destroyed.

Yumi: His phone has also been destroyed behind repair.

William: They must be keeping him as prisoner. There aren't any weapons, or blood, or DNA samples.

Yumi: I want to believe that however did this kidnapped him and didn't try to murder him.

William: So do I, but he may be in real trouble... (he gets up and walks down a few benches and sees something, he collects yellow and brownish strands of hair, he sniffs it before putting it into a bag) I think we have enough evidence. Now we need a DNA scanner.

Yumi: I know where we can find one of those without bugging the police.

watch?v=F6SJkj…

We went to Herb and Diana's apartment. We tried to go to Jeremie and Aelita's house, but they were still gone for reasons we didn't know. Hopefully they were alright.

Herb: Well the hair seems to be DNA from a woman named Erica Campbell. She was killed in the Notre Dame Shooting/Return of Lilith, so she had to have donated it to a wig making shop several years before.

William: So that hair... is part of a wig that Daisy, I mean, Lily had to be wearing.

Yumi: Thanks for your help, Herb.

Herb: No problem. Just keep quiet about this, kay? I'm trying to remain neutral in this war.

William: Your secret's safe with us. (they leave the apartment) Well we know three things for is Lily, she wore a wig as part of her disguise and she kidnapped Officer Henry.

Yumi: Now the real question is how did she do it?

William: That's what we don't know. It's likely that Lily had some help from her cronies.

Yumi: Most likely. Maybe Diana would know something about this.

William: You have her number? (Yumi starts dialing as she speaks)

Yumi: Yeah, Sissi gave it to me right before she remembered to give back Diana her purple heart necklace she borrowed. (she hears the phone ring five times)

Diana (voice): Sorry I can't pick up. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. (Yumi hangs up)

Yumi: Rats. She's not answering.

William: Well, you gotta think about it. As a double agent, she has to choose her battles carefully.

Yumi: True. Sadly, we don't know any other spies. Milly and Taimya had briefly considered spying on them, but with Diana there, they have no real reason to spy on the enemy. Hiroki managed to talk them out of spying on them and taking unnecessary risks.

William: That's good news. (he sees a shadow) Huh?

Yumi: Is something wrong?

William: I thought I saw something. Maybe I was just hallucinating.

Yumi: Come on. Let's get back home. It's been a long day.

I could of sworn I had seen a silhouette of a familiar foe, but maybe it was just my imagination. We didn't find my uncle, but we knew for certain who's behind all the kidnappings.


	25. Going Down

watch?v=FgBvQH…

Thursday, May 21st. It was just the two of us in the house. Travers still lived here because, well, long story short, he was kicked out of his dorm. Oh hi. I'm Janvier Delmas. I know what you're thinking, you probably hate me right now because of that letter I sent to Sissi, but I'm not evil. Just skeptical. There's a difference. You know of my three sons, I assume. Thayer, age 26, a backstabbing traitor who joined Lilith and my no good brother Jacques. Lily had both her parents, at least one, maybe even two, of her cousins on her side (I was never quite sure where Diana's loyalty lied), and a surplus of allies. Travers, age 23, was like me. He wanted to stay out of this war like I did. Wyatt, age 20, went to join Sissi. It was like he was a loyal servant to a queen.

Travers: I'm surprised that Lily hasn't come here yet.

Janvier: Why would she?

Travers: Herb contacted me and told us that... (the door is kicked down, Thayer and Lily enter) Oh no...

Thayer: Hello father. Travers...

Janvier: What are you traitors doing here?

(music starts at 0:18, watch?v=miFhwa…)

Lily: If I still had Priscilla Blaise on my side, I'd hypnotize you two, but thanks to those Troublemakers, The Hypnotist is dead! So I'm going to force you to join me. (she gets out her gun) Don't you dare move. (they hold their hands up)

Travers: Why are you dragging us into this?!

Janvier: You already have enough allies!

Lily: Maybe that is the case, but this war isn't over. You may be neutral, but you can still help those Troublemakers. Officer Henry himself told me that Travers might join Sissi.

Travers: Hold up. Why would Officer Henry tell you that?

Thayer: Didn't you know that Daisy Dupont and Lily Delmas are the same person? (Travers gasps, Janvier shrugs) Officer Henry went on a date with Daisy, and she totally clocked him and put him behind bars. (they both gasp)

Janvier: You monster!

Lily: Sadly, I can't use that disguise anymore thanks to the Paris Fashion Institute Shooting being spread all over the media. So boys, what's it gonna be?

Janvier: I'll never join you, Lilith! You horrible she-demon! (Travers starts to run away, Lily shoots a bullet towards him, Janvier gets in the way, getting shot in the neck, instantly killing him)

watch?v=kdYcQ_…

Seeing Uncle Janvier's death delighted me and my cousin. He was such a fool.

Lily: Don't let him get away!  
Thayer chased after Travers. I took Janvier's wallet and phone, then looked around the area. I saw a picture leaning against a mirror. A picture of Jasmine and Janvier Delmas, with their three kids, Thayer, Travers, and Wyatt. I took the picture out of its frame and tore it into three strips. This family was torn apart by fate. The youngest was a fool to join Elizabeth.

Thayer: Lilith, Travers has fled. I have searched for him everywhere, but I can't find him. What do we do now?

Lily: Now we get rid of the evidence. Open the door, it's gonna get hot in here. (he does so, she gets a packet of matches) If Travers is hiding, this fire will get rid of him and Janvier's dead body. (she gets out a match, strikes it and drops it on the ground, the carpet catches fire) Now we scram! (they leave the house) So long, Janvier and Travers.

We watched the building burn from the inside out and after it burned to the ground, we went back to our secret base of operations.

Lily: Diana, statistics report.

(starts at 0:23, watch?v=bMJwwP…)

Diana: You have 120 people on your side, including family members. You have eight out of 16 police officers killed. Officer Henry is still locked up.

Thayer: 16? I thought there were 17 officers.

Diana: Not quite. Odd told me that Officer Emily LeDuc was fired after the Breakout at Nouveau Chateau D'if Prison. She was blamed for your release and the crisis, so Officer Henry fired her. Here's her picture. (she hands a picture of Emily LeDuc to Lily)

Jacques: That would explain a lot.

Amy: What should we do? Should we just ignore her and let her go?

Lily: Hmm... No. She may not be a police officer anymore, but she is still a threat. Capture her and bring her to me alive. For now. (Xever and Xavier walk in, carrying an officer)

Emily: Let me go, you ruffians! (Lily smiles)

Lily: Sometimes it's just way too easy. Throw her into the dungeons! (they walk off with her)

I knew Diana was pretending to be a good girl for Odd and Sissi, but her loyalty belonged to me. Half of Paris's primary police force was killed, and over half of them were MIA. Aside from the fact that I couldn't kill Odd, Sissi or any of their friends, my plans were going along perfectly. The police force was going down!

(Lily is shown in a dark green walled room with a bed, desk and a closet with dresses, a knock is heard on the door)

Lily: Come in. (Luke walks in)

Luke: I have good news, more good news and bad news. The bad news is that Henry and Eric, my partners in crime, have been killed by the police force.

Lily: Well that stinks. What's the good news and better news?

Luke: The good news is that they managed to kill two more police officers before they were shot to death. Better news, we got the items we were looking for.

Lily: Perfect. (she smiles)


	26. Something's Fishy

Thursday, May 21st, at around 4pm. Me and Sissi were at Diana's invited us over to relax and get away from all this chaos.

(Sissi's phone rings, playing, "Fashion, put it all on me...", before she answers it)

watch?v=d-j1s8…

Sissi: Hello? (muttering is heard) Um, what's going on? (more muttering is heard, she gasps) No, it... it can't be... (more muttering) Of course. Something like that would have to have her name written all over it. What will you do now? (more muttering) Are you serious? (more muttering) You don't have to do this just to get revenge.(muttering is heard) Alright. We'll keep in touch. Goodbye and good luck. (she hangs up)

Herb: Who was that?

Sissi: That was Travers. Uncle Janvier is dead. (Odd and Herb gasp)

Odd: What?! Who killed him?

Diana: He was shot to death by Lily. (Odd, Herb and Sissi look at her curiously) She told me this before I left for home.

Sissi: Travers wants to join our side, now that his dad was killed by Lilith.

Diana: He's really going to join you? It's not like him to make a big decision so quickly.

Sissi: He's very serious this time. (Diana's phone rings, she answers it)

watch?v=ynLNyL…

Diana: Hello. (silence) No I haven't gotten the package. (more silence) Yes, I forgot to grab it on the way out. (the doorbell is heard) Hold on a second. (she puts the phone in her skirt pocket as she walks, then opens the door)

On the other side of the door was a delivery guy dressed in blue overalls with a white t-shirt,a red baseball cap and he had a black mustache. Was it just me,or did something seem strangely familiar with that guy?

Delivery guy: Package delivery for Pichon-Delmas, Diana.

Diana: That's me.

Delivery guy: Sign here, and here, and here. (Diana does so) Thank you. (he hands a box to her, which she struggles to carry, he leaves)

Diana: Herb, could you shut the door? My hands are kinda full.

Odd: What's in the box?

Diana: A very heavy package. (she climbs up the stairs, carrying the box)

watch?v=Q1kf-O…

Sissi: Is it just me, or did that delivery guy remind you of someone?

Herb: Call me crazy, but I think that was...

Odd, Herb and Sissi: Thayer.

A few minutes later, Diana came down after taking the heavy package to her room, and ending the phone call with whoever she was talking to.

Sissi: So what was in the package? And who was calling you?

Diana: That was your mother, Amy. She was reminding me about a package pick-up that I forgot to grab on my way out of her house. The package involves heavy metal parts for repairs.

Odd: Repairs? What kind of repairs?

Diana: Just repairs in general. Would you and Sissi like to stay for dinner? I'm making stuffed crab with garlic mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables.

Odd: Sure. Why not?

After we ate, we talked with Herb about any possible plans to try and stop Lily.

Sissi: If only we knew... (she sniffs the air, then gags) What is that smell?

Diana: Sorry, I think that's me.

Sissi: Gosh, it smells like raw fish!

Diana: I apologize for this. I should probably shower. (she runs off into another room)

Sissi: Something seems fishy around here,and I don't think it's just that odor.

Odd: I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Thanks for cooking, Diana. It was delicious.

Diana (voice): You're welcome. (they leave)

I wish I knew what was going on, because Sissi actually did have the right to be concerned.


	27. WWDD

watch?v=WcGV9V...

Friday, May 22nd. It was the final day of fashion school for me. I took my tests, did amazing on all of them, and got my diploma without having to go through the graduation ceremony. If I wasn't over three months pregnant, I'd be more willing to go through it, but considering everything that was happening at the moment, I'd rather not. Now to get that nice, not yet overpriced building.

Sissi: What the?

The building I had sought for, coveted, for several months, was just bought by someone else! Oh where am I going to find another place to start my business? I only had 100,000 dollars to spend on my building for the boutique. I could borrow money to find another one, but that wouldn't end well. My plans were thrown out the window. I tried to call Diana for advice.

(Sissi sits down down on bench in the park, dials Diana's number, her phone rings)

Diana (voice): Sorry I can't pick up. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. (a beep is heard, she hangs up)

Sissi (sarcastically): Great. She's not answering. Now what?

I sat down on a bench and thought to myself, _What Would Diana Do in a time like this?_

I knew that when she was supposedly dead, she hid in Herb's apartment for weeks. I thought she would search for other work if she was me right now. So I filled out three different job applications. I started recalling some flashbacks. My parents, Diana's parents, and Lily were over at me and Odd's appartment. This was long before Aelita went missing and Lily lost her marbles.

(Flashback)

watch?v=l331DV…

(Jacques and Maria are reading a note, gasping in horror and sadness)

Jacques: I can't believe that Diana is dead...

Maria: I don't understand, what went wrong? Why would she do this?!

Sissi: Are you sure she's dead?

Jacques: She sent us a box of her personal possessions and a death note. (he opens the box, taking out a cellphone, a photo of Diana, Lily, Jacques and Maria, a photo of Diana and Lily as ten year old girls, three necklaces, six anklets, seven bracelets, five rings, three dresses, three pairs of jeans, and three plain purple t-shirts)

Amy: That's a lot of stuff for a medium sized box.

Maria: Wait. Where's her necklace?

Jacques: She must have kept it. (he puts the items away into the box)

Odd: What does it say?

Maria: It reads,

 _"Dear mom, dad, and other members of the Delmas family, I am sorry to have to tell you this, but I can't carry on like this anymore. My business, the Je t'amie Paris Report and Spa has been a failure. Several things went terribly wrong and I don't understand how or why it's possible. I tried to call Lily for help, but she never responded. Anyway, by the time you receive this note, I will be dead. I leave this box of items to my family. I leave all my clothes to my sister Lily. I leave my cellphone and photos to my parents. I leave all my jewelry (except for the anklets) to Sissi, and the anklets are left to her mother, Amy. I'm sorry for being such a mistake and a burden while I was alive. From Diana Delmas."_

Poor Diana... (she starts sobbing) My poor baby girl... (Sissi cries before she accidentally turns on the TV with the remote)

watch?v=6CuJRI…

Tiana: This is Tiana Solovieff, reporting to you from prison. Don't worry, I didn't do anything, but this girl sure did. (shows a picture of a criminal) Word is that she was stopped by a woman who was thought to be dead. I'm here with Officer Henry from Nouveau Chateau D'if Prison.

Officer Henry: Thank you, Tiana. Ok, this is gonna sound kinda crazy, but one of the thieves we caught and arrested recently tells us that she was stopped by a woman named Diana Delmas. Here is the audio recording I had taken from her interrogation.

Prisoner (recording): I was trying to find anything valuable within the house. Gold, silver, precious metals, find it, take it and sell it for profit. I knew the owner of that house had already went to work, and there were no cars in the driveway. I snuck in through the back entrance, which was unguarded. I was in, searching through the downstairs area in the kitchen. Soon I heard a humming sound and then a cough. I saw a black-haired woman with her long hair loose, and her green eyes. At first I thought it was Lily, because the word was that Diana was dead. I battled her, she dodged my every move, and right before she knocked me out with a rolling pin, I realized that it was Diana because Lily cut her hair several years ago. She then bound my wrists and ankles with rope and called the cops on me. (the recording is paused)

Tiana: So she believes the woman who faced her was Diana, and not her twin sister Lily?

Officer Henry: That's what she told me.

Tiana: Was she under a lie detector test when you questioned her/.

Office Henry: No. We didn't believe that she would have the nerve to lie.

Tiana: And there you have it. Does this mean that Diana is alove? Stay tuned for more on Mysteries of the World. (Sissi turns the TV off)

watch?v=zjMLTa…

Sissi: Diana's alive?

Lily: Has she been hiding at somebody's house this entire time?

Maria: Perhaps she has.

Amy: Well there's only one way to know for sure...

Jean-Pierre: We'll have to go to his house and search the entire area.

Lily: Let's go then. There's no time to waste!


	28. Running Away

watch?v=_mVW8tgGY_w

Even though I returned to my job of being a piano and music teacher a few weeks ago, I still couldn't get that cold chill feeling off my back. Xana was dead and Maya was safe, but it still felt like something was amiss. I was the music teacher at Kadic Academy, and during my spare time on weekdays (mainly from 5pm to 8pm) I taught private piano lessons to students. It was late in the day. It was 7:20pm, I was sitting in my chair, reading a book. One of my students had cancelled their lesson, so I had a bit of free time.

Violet (voice): Mrs. Belepois?

Aelita: Why hello there, Violet.

Violet Gauthier, the concert master (and director) of the Kadic Academy Advanced Orchestra, was also a pianist. This was her second year of playing the piano, and her second year of private lessons from me.

Aelita: To be honest, I'm very surprised that you decided to stay with me after I went missing, then went on my maternity leave.

Violet: It's okay. I knew you'd come back. Also, since I became so busy with responsibility of conducting three different orchestras plus my schoolwork, it was hard to keep up at first. But now I've found a balance.

Because she was here early, we started the lesson. I guided her through her piano lessons. She was a natural pianist. She knew how to use all of her fingers very well. The art of playing the piano was a complex one, without a doubt.

watch?v=f4R2rLplMo8

Violet: Are you alright, Mrs. Belepois?

Aelita: To be honest... I'm worried. I can't help but feel fear and anxiety, as if something's about to go wrong.

Violet: Is it because your friends lives are at risk because of the Dreaded Evil Angel?

Aelita: Evil angel? You mean Lily?

Violet: Everyone in the Kadic Orchestra refers to her as the Dreaded Evil Angel.

Aelita: I can see why that would be an appropriate nickname for her.

Violet: Maybe we just need a break.

Aelita: Perhaps. I can safely assume that Lily or any of her minions haven't attacked you, have they?

Violet: No they haven't.

Aelita: You got any plans for this evening?

Violet: No. Wanna get some ice cream? My treat.

Aelita: Sure. Why not?

We went to an ice cream parlor a block away from Coco's Cafe. As we ate our ice cream, we listened to the news on the TV.

watch?v=0iq20WeXTpA

News Reporter: I'm Diana Parker, reporting to you from Los Angeles with a shocking revelation. Famous singer Grace, sometimes known by her real name of Gracia Baudin, has vanished. (Aelita gasps as a picture of Grace appears on the television screen)

Aelita: Grace is missing?

Violet: Who's Grace?

Diana(P): Gracia Baudin, better known by her nickname and title as Grace, is a famous singer in today's media. Just three days ago, she released her first album, Saving Grace, with her first six songs on it. It quickly became popular and was purchased by many. Now she's gone, and nobody knows why. I'm here with her boss, Simon Cowell, who is also the manager of the Fifth Harmony Band.

Simon: Thank you, Diana. I honestly can't fathom why she'd run away. She liked her job, I always treated her kindly and with respect.

Diana(P): Is there any useful information on Grace's whereabouts?

Simon: I don't think so. I didn't hear her say anything about wanting to take a vacation or run away, but she did ask me if there was going to be a world tour any time soon. She also took her phone with her. I've called her three times, but she won't respond.

Diana(P): We can only wonder where Grace is, or what has gotten into her. Up next, hear about a group of muggers who tried to mug the mayor of Sacramento.

Violet: Did you know Grace?

Aelita: She's one of Odd's best friends, and former co-worker.

Violet: Co-worker?

Aelita: She worked as a waitress at Lily's Gourmet By the Bay for about two to three years before I went missing. While I was missing, Odd searched after me along with Jeremie and his friends. Because of this, and after making a big mistake, Lily fired him. After Lily fired Odd, she locked Grace up, took her phone, and made Grace her slave. After two days, she rebelled by ripping up her clothes, messing up her hair, and vowed to take down Lily right before her goon, Dougall shot at Sissi. She stood up to Lily and is one of the very few people who isn't afraid of her. After Dougall was shot to death and Lily was arrested, Grace and Sissi joined the others in searching for me. After they successfully saved me, Grace left Paris to pursue her dream of being a famous singer. I've never interacted with her much, but we've seen each other via videochat.

Violet: I hope she's alright.

Aelita: So do I, Violet. So do I...

This made me worried. When I ran away, it was to escape Xana, who wanted to abduct Maya, raise her as her own and take over the world. But Xana was gone, and Lily was here. So what was Grace running away from?


	29. Midnight Duel

I was just typing a manuscript for one of my many books when I heard a knock on the door.

William: Come in. (Sammy enters)

Sammy: Hey Will. Nice to see you in a peaceful setting for once.

watch?v=7XbLPY…

William: You've been risking your neck out there just to help us try and stop Lily.

Sammy: I know, I know, but Lily is a highly dangerous woman. Just like Shadow Woman, right?

William: That is true...

Sammy knew some things about Shadow Woman and our brave battles against her,but he didn't know about Lyoko,or that Shadow Woman was really Xana. I had to alter the story to make sure he didn't get too suspicious.

Sammy: Do you even know what her plans are?Besides revenge?

William: Unfortunately, we don't. Diana claims that Lily hasn't told her, but I would think that, as close they are, Lily would tell her everything.

Sammy: Remind me, Lily and Diana are cousins right?

William: No, they're sisters actually. They're supposed to be identical twins actually, but Lily and Diana have physical differences that make it easy to tell them apart.

Sammy: Differences? Like what?

William: For instance, Diana wears a purple-heart pendant necklace and a silver ring with an amethyst stone on it. Also, Diana's hair is much longer than Lily's. (his phone rings, he answers the video chat call)

Lily: Hello there, Dunbar. Long time, no see.

William: Lily... What are you doing?! How did you get my number?!

Lily:I have my ways,William. Before you hang up,listen closely;you know your uncle's gone missing right?Well guess what?He's in my dungeons.

William:I already knew that. What do you what?

Lily:A duel. A one on one duel with no weapons,including guns,daggers and pepper spray. If you defeat me,I'll release him and every other prisoner. If you lose,you'll be dead. If you refuse to duel me,or call the cops,I'll kill your uncle.

William:When and where?

Lily:You know where Herb Pichon lives?Nearby the Eiffel Tower?Meet me on the rooftop of his place at midnight. And don't tell anyone you're going,or you'll regret it. Good day. (she hangs up)

Sammy:This could be a trap.

William: I know, but what choice do I have? My uncle's life is at stake! This may also be the one and only choice we get to stop Lily.

watch?v=7y82DgpgrC0

Sammy: Okay, just be careful.

William: No promises.

Following her demands, I met up with her on the rooftop of Herb and Diana's apartment. Lily was sitting on the ledge on the opposite side, smirking.

(music at 0:12, Lily stands up)

Lily: It's about time you showed up.

William: Alright, Lilith, what's your deal? What's the catch?

Lily: No catch. You win, I release my prisoners, including your uncle. You lose, you die. Are you ready?

William: Bring it, Lily. (she charges towards him, he barely dodges her fist)

Lily: Already cocky, as usual. (she kicks him down)

William: Tell me, Lilith, what are your plans?! (he gets up and runs towards Lily, but she presses her hand to his forehead, keeping him from hurting her)

Lily: You don't really need to know, you Hopeless Hero! (she kicks him in the shin, then throws him off the roof of the building, only for him to hang on with his fingers)

I knew I was slipping, but I couldn't give in. The police officers (including my uncle) were counting on me!

(William pulls himself up)

Lily: You just don't know when to quit, do you?

William: You're right. I don't know when to quit! (he punches Lily in the face, she tries to kick William in the chin, he evades her attack, she trips him and kicks him in the face, he gets back up as Lily pulls out a knife and throws it at him, cutting his skin)

watch?v=LCZinX209rA

William: You lair! You said there would be no weapons involved!

Lily: What would you expect? You're facing a cunning criminal, who will soon get revenge and much more. (a blow-dart is seen, Lily is hit with it and knocked out)

William: Huh? What the heck?

Suddenly, I fainted as well. I later realized that I was hit with a tranquilizer dart. When I woke up, I was in the hospital.

William: What happened? How did I get here?

After being questioned by the one police officer who was here, Ulrich picked me up from the hospital. I told him of the events that happened. It was about 12:45 in the morning.

Ulrich: I can't believe I'm doing this.

William: Did Yumi notice my absence?

Ulrich: Fortunately for you, no. She's asleep. Are you gonna tell Yumi?

William: I don't want to, but I should be honest with my girlfriend, or our girlfriend. She'll see the bandages on my arm and question me.

Ulrich: If I were you, I'd tell her first thing in the morning. (he parks the car in the parking lot, they enter through the door, only to find Yumi sitting on the couch)

Yumi: Hello boys. What did you want to tell me?


	30. Caught In a Web of Lies

watch?v=Ftklru6MJ-E

June 10th, 2015. It had been three months since Lily's return. Over 75% of Paris's police officers were killed, imprisoned or mysteriously vanished. Lily had a plan, but no one knew what it was. Well, no one but Lily and her closest allies. I looked at my ring and tried to get my mind off of my troubles, but it was no use.

Lily: Are you alright?

Diana: I'm fine, my sister. What makes you think otherwise?

Lily: You were staring at the wall with a troubled look on your face.

Diana: I'm alright. I just need some alone time. (she walks off)

You're probably wondering why Lily isn't behind bars. Well, let me show you.

(Flashback)

(Diana pulls out a tranquilizer gun, fires it at Lily, she faints)

William: Huh? What the heck?

I dragged them both to the ground, then dialed 911.

Lily: Hello, 911, I found an unconscious man on the street. I just found him like this. Come quick!

I dragged Lily away and watched as the guys took William to the hospital. Neither of them knew I knocked them out. Lily didn't even know about the tranquilizer gun I had stolen from a fallen police officer. I went to the most deserted area in Lily's underground lair; the boiler room. Nobody was ever in here. How much longer would I have to do this? Lily thought I was on her side yet a double-agent pretending to be Sissi's side. Sissi believed I was on her side, pretending to be a loyal sister and friend to Lily. In reality, however, I didn't want to be caught up in this mess. I didn't want to aid a criminal, but I didn't want to kill her either. I didn't want to believe that Lily was really evil. For a long time, I didn't know anything about why Lily was arrested, or why she wanted revenge on Odd and his friends. I knew what Lily's plans were, but I didn't find the courage to tell Sissi and her allies the bad news. I wanted what was right. I wanted this war to end peacefully, with little to no deaths. But my sister was a fugitive in France, and even if we ran away to another country, where would we go without Lily being caught by bounty hunters who would turn her in for a lot of cash? The wanted posters displayed a very high price for her. Nonetheless, I was dancing a dangerous dance. Walking on a very thin tightrope. Whatever idiom or metaphor you use to describe this, I was in a bad situation. One slip up, and I was dead meat.

watch?v=l7sjf6p2Dqs

(Diana's phone vibrates)

Diana: Hello?

Yumi(on phone): Have you discovered anything new about Lily's plans?

Diana: No, Yumi, I haven't.

Yumi(on phone): Are you sure? Any news on the police officers?

Diana: Former officer Emily LeDuc is still alive, and Officer Henry is being tortured by Lily and Luke on a daily basis. Over 75% percent of them have been captured, killed or have vanished in one way or another.

Yumi(on phone): Diana, you've been "working" for Lily for nearly three months now! Why haven't you killed her?

Diana: Well, um... uh... Well, there's showing me the Hermitage, helping out Odd...

Yumi(on phone): Diana, if you don't kill Lily, then I will tear this city apart, find Lily, and end her myself! (Diana ends the call, only to find Thayer standing there)

Thayer: Diana, you have some explaining to do.

Diana: What are you talking about?

Thayer: You mentioned something called the Hermitage, helping Odd, the gradual downfall of the police officers, and you mentioned the name Yumi. What's going on here? (Diana runs, the music starts) Hey! (he chases after her)

watch?v=7-QYysgasoQ

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I had to get out of here before they got their hands on valuable information then most likely kill me for treason.

(Diana runs past the prison cells, with Emily and Officer Henry watching her)

Thayer: Get back here! (Xavier and Xever chase after Diana along with Thayer)

Xavier: Why are we chasing her?

Xever: Don't question your superior, Xavier! (Diana runs into a corner, Thayer lassos Diana's wrist with rope, music at 0:16)

Diana: Let go of me!

Thayer: You filthy traitor! Just wait til Lily hears about this! (Lily appears)

Lily: What the hell is going on around here?!

Thayer: Mistress Lilith, Diana has betrayed you. (Lily gasps)

Lily: What?! What makes you say this?!

He played the recording of my side of the phone conversation with Yumi. I was in trouble now. I was going to die.

(Diana is shown in chains)

Lily: I should kill you for this kind of treason. (Lily's phone plays, "To see her is to take a sudden chill. Cruella...", before she answers it) Hello? (silence) Oh really? Fabulous! (silence) I'm in my office. Bring him in. (William(PPG) and Luke bring in Herb, handcuffed and drop him on the floor)

Diana: Herb?! (to Lily) What are you doing?!

Lily: Just a simple deal.

Diana: You said that you would leave him out of this war!

Lily: On the condition that he remains neutral. However, three days ago, I got intel that Herb secretly aided Yumi and William, two of Odd's allies.

Diana: But... how...?

Lily: It matters not. I was going to execute you, but I know we can get something useful from you. So I'm going to make you a deal; you divulge all of the enemies secrets, and I'll spare Herb. If you refuse or lie to us, I will kill him slowly and painfully. (Diana gasps)

Diana: You wouldn't!

Lily: I definitely would. I know you're hiding something useful. You mentioned something called the Hermitage.

Herb: Don't do it Diana! Sissi will be... (Luke covers his mouth, Herb is muffled)

Lily: So, what it's gonna be?


	31. Deception, Lies, and a Traitor's Demise

All seemed to be going well at the Hermitage. The meeting had just ended, and everything was so peaceful. It was me, Sissi, Yumi, Ulrich, William, Aelita, Jeremie, Maya and Hiroki. Sissi was about five months along, and everything was going well with her pregnancy, but she then turned away and turned pale white.

Odd: Are you alright?

Sissi: I have a feeling that something is about to go terribly wrong.

Odd: Sissi, I think you may be over... (the door slams down, Maya starts crying) thinking...

watch?v=yutQEKlJYho

(Lily, Thayer and William(PPG) enter, he drops Diana on the ground)

Lily: Does this traitor belong to you? (the heroes gasp, Sissi balls her fists and glares at Diana, music at 0:12)

Sissi: Diana... how...? How could you do this?! I thought you were on our side!

Diana: Sissi, I...

Lily: Silence! (she turns to Odd and Sissi) I've come here to make you a deal. If you two surrender yourselves, I'll leave your friends be. I shall spare them from a cruel death at my hands. (Odd's phone vibrates, he backs away and sees the caller ID, he answers it)

watch?v=VAH0Pmf7W1Y

Odd: Hello? You picked a bad time to call.

Grace (on phone): Odd, what's going on?

Odd: Angel, is that you? It's good to hear from you again.

Grace (on phone): Why are you calling me Angel? My name is Grace.

Odd: Well, Angel, we've got a pretty bad situation...

Grace (on phone): Where are you?

Odd: I'll give you three guesses.

Grace (on phone): The factory?

Odd: No.

Grace (on phone): Lily's Gourmet By the Bay?

Odd: No. Think about it. Where was the meeting before the Adventure in the Alps?

Grace (on phone): The Hermitage!

Odd: There you go.

Grace (on phone): I'll be right there. Ahh! (a clash is heard, Grace then groans in pain) My arm!

Odd: Angel, are you okay?! Answer me, Angel!

Grace (on phone): Ow... That hurt... Oh no, it's raining! Double oh no... our disguises have been torn to shreds! There are crazed fans everywhere!

Voice: And the authorities!

Grace (on phone): This isn't good.

Voice: What do we do now?

Grace (on phone): The only thing we can do; RUN LIKE HELL!

Odd: Angel, what's going on?! Angel, answer me! Angel! (a beep is heard, he hangs up)

Lily: I don't know who this angel is, but she will not save you. So, what's it gonna be?

Sissi: No way, Lilith. We will never surrender.

Lily: You're asking for trouble. (she lights a match, Sissi starts running) Say goodnight Sissi! (Lily drops the match, causing the carpet to light up in flames) Thayer, William, fall back! (the villains scram as the others dodge the fire)

Yumi: Oh no... (Aelita runs with Maya in her arms, Jeremie and the others disperse)

Jeremie: The Hermitage is falling apart! (Odd runs away from collapsing rubble)

Ulrich: We gotta get out of here! (Odd stops as the others vanish and looks at Diana, sitting there in regret)

Odd: Aren't you coming? Or did they tie your ankles as well?

Diana: Go. Leave me here! I don't deserve to live after all that I have done, and what I have left undone. (Odd dodges flaming rubble)

Odd: I'm not leaving you here. (he runs over to Diana, picks her up and carries her over his shoulder)

I carried Diana through the fire and crumbling ruins of the Hermitage. We were lucky that nobody was hurt.

watch?v=Wf9-0B9NOCA

(Odd jumps out a window as the Hermitage collapses to the ground, the others are seen unharmed, Maya is still crying as Sissi walks over and cuts off Diana's chains)

Ulrich: Diana, what happened?

Odd: Diana? (she gets up runs away) Diana, wait!

I followed Diana into the woods.

Diana: Just let me go! Sissi's better off without me!

Odd: Come back!

I couldn't keep up with her pace, but I could hear her footsteps.

Diana (voice): I'm a lair and a traitor to everyone! I shouldn't even be a part of this civil war! I've betrayed everybody!

Odd: Come back!

Something about this path seemed too familiar. All these trees and such. Soon I realized that we weren't in the forest. I saw a bridge above a river that led to... the Factory! This was where Diana attempted to kill herself the first time! And now she was about to kill herself again?! I had to stop her!

Odd: Diana! (he steps on the bridge as he runs) Don't do this! (he briefly stops to catch his breath)

Diana: Don't try to stop me! (she gets to the edge, back to the water below, Odd walks towards her)

Odd: Diana, stop this! Why are you doing this?!

Diana: I can't continue like this anymore. I didn't deserve to be saved. (she gets out a tranquilizer dart) And I don't deserve to live. (she stabs herself in the left arm with the tranquilizer dart and faints, falling backwards into the water)

Odd: Diana!


	32. Tell us the Truth

watch?v=RQWCKDZdUCg

We stood in the aftermath of a disaster. Our primary secret headquarters (not counting the Factory) was destroyed.

(Sissi sits down and leans her back against a tree)

Sissi: Oh no... (she softly cries)

Jeremie: Oh dear.. Mr. Stones won't be happy to hear about this.

Hiroki: Mr. Stones? You mean Mr. Schaffer?

Jeremie: You know what I mean! My very-scary father in law!

Ulrich: Then why haven't you called him yet?

Jeremie: Because I'm scared. How will he react to this?

William: Considering what happened, and what nearly happened the last time you kept something under the hat from him, you should tell him about this sooner rather than later.

Jeremie: Point taken. (he dials a number) Hello, Mr. Schaffer. I have some bad news. (muttering is heard) The Hermitage has been burned down. (loud muttering is heard) Yes, both Maya and Aelita are fine. (more muttering is heard) Do you know of a woman named Lilith Delmas, better known as Lily? (more muttering) Yeah, Aelita's one of the few people who isn't afraid of her. Anyway, a double-agent told Lily where the Hermitage was and she destroyed it. Luckily, no one was hurt. (more muttering) I don't know why she double-crossed us. She was probably blackmailed. (he sighs) I just wanted you to be aware of this tragedy and not discover this later when you come and see the ruins of the Hermitage. (more muttering) You're welcome. I'll talk to you later. Goodbye. (he hangs up)

Yumi: On a scale of one to ten, how mad is Franz Hopper?

Jeremie: Uh, five, maybe six. He's glad that I told him earlier.

Aelita: Hey, where's Odd? (Sissi stands up)

Sissi: He ran off to follow Diana. Why would she do this?

watch?v=zjMLTaKzTwY

Ulrich: She's under a lot of stress right now.

William: How can you tell?

Ulrich: I'm seeing Deja Vu here. She's done something bad and has a lot of regrets about it.

William: Now that you mention it, I'm seeing a lot of parallels between the Delmas Civil War and the War Against Xana 2.

Sissi: Shh. I hear something. (she pulls out her blade) I think Lily and her servants are back.

Female voice: I can't ask you to do this. You've done so much already.

Male voice: I'm not giving up on you. I promised to remain by your side, at least until we find them. (they appear in front of the heroes)

Sissi: Halt! State your name and business.

Female voice: Gracia Baudin. (she removes her blond wig, sunglasses and hat) Better known as Grace, along with an acquaintance.

Sissi: Grace! Man, it's good to see you again. (she puts away the blade and briefly hugs her)

Grace: Where's Odd?

Yumi: Diana ran away, so he chased after her.

Grace: Why would she run away?

Yumi: We have no clue. So many questions, but no answers...

watch?v=REpmQ8GdMEg

(Odd enters carrying an unconscious Diana in his arms)

Sissi: What happened?

Odd: She attempted to kill herself.

Sissi: Again?!

Odd: Sadly yes. (he ties Diana to a tree with the chains)

Grace's ally: What happened here? (Diana moans)

Sissi: I don't know, but we're about to find out. (Diana wakes up)

Diana: Huh? Where am I? (she sees Sissi and the others) If you're gonna kill me, just get it over with.

Yumi: We're not going to kill you.

Sissi: We want an explanation. Why did you tell Lily about the Hermitage? Why did you lead her to our secret base of operations? (she glares at Diana) Tell us the truth. (Diana sighs)

Diana: There is no easy way to explain this. To be honest, when this war started three months ago, I didn't want to be a part of this war. I was coerced to join both sides. In reality, I didn't want to join either side. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I didn't do everything Lily and Sissi asked me to do, and I've withheld valuable information from both sides. I was in denial that Lily was truly evil. I couldn't face the truth, so I started telling lies. But Thayer caught me in my own web of lies. He heard my phone conversation with Yumi, captured me, and because Herb aided Odd's friends, Lily threatened to kill him if I didn't spill any valuable information I knew. I never wanted to hurt anyone, physically or emotionally. But now I've damaged myself in more ways than one, and I've ruined everything for you guys.

Yumi: Aside from information about the Hermitage, what else did you reveal to Lily and her cronies?

Diana: She only knows about the Hermitage. She doesn't know anything else.

Sissi: You said that you've hurt yourself in more ways than one, what exactly do you mean by that?

Diana: I've been under a lot of stress for the last three months. I've suffered from excessive stress, anxiety, depression, secondary amenorrhea, and maybe even weight loss. My good health has crumbled into pieces. I'm surprised I didn't attempt suicide earlier.

Yumi: Oh dear. That's bad.

Diana: It is very bad. I thought I didn't deserve to live after doing something so bad, so I attempted suicide again. It is very sad that schizophrenia runs through my mom's side of the family. One way or another, insanity seems to have taken hold of us all.

Odd: Diana? You said there were things you left undone. Were they good or bad?

Diana: Mixture of both actually. You know the package of items I received that one time? Those were given to me by Thayer as part of Lily's cruel plan to try and kill Sissi.

Odd: With mechanical parts?

Diana: That was another ruse. In reality, the box was filled with a 20 ounce bottle of wine, champagne laced truffles, a raw cut of beef and two swordfish fillets, which are laden with mercury. Lily wanted me to trick Sissi into consuming all of these items in the hopes that she would get terribly sick and die of illness. I couldn't go through with it, so I disposed of the items, one way or another. I burned the swordfish to a crisp and threw the ashes away, gave the beef to a homeless shelter, and the manager told me my donation was used to make a delicious soup, and got incredibly intoxicated by consuming all that alcohol. Note to self, never do that again.

Sissi: Did you tell Lily what you had done in that intoxicated state of mind?

Diana: Don't think so, but I don't remember anything I did. According to Herb, I started singing and dancing around loudly and foolishly for a while then collapsed on the couch for four hours. When I woke up, he was right by my side and I didn't recall a thing.

Aelita: So, Grace, what happened with you?

Odd: I thought you were missing.

Grace: It's a long story. Do you want the short version or the full version?


	33. Grace and the Orange Murphys

We all listened as Grace told us her story.

watch?v=OAwZS6Ksw0Q

Grace: On April 10th, I was watching the TV while eating my breakfast at 7:30am. I turn over to the news and I heard the news reporter say, "Sissi Delmas..." and then it just blacked out. So I immediately called Odd, pretending to be calm, and learned that Lilith had returned. Over time however, I heard more and more news reports on the Delmas Civil War, and I felt bad for being unable to help my friends in Paris. On July 3rd, I finished my first album, Saving Grace, and it was released the following day. I had finally become a full-fledged famous singer, but I still couldn't aid my allies. I felt terrible for not helping them. But if I took a vacation, everyone would be on my case. I had to get away without anyone being able to find me. But how was I going to that?

Yumi: Is that where your ally comes in?

Grace: Please save all questions til the end of the story.

Yumi: Sorry. Continue.

Grace: In LA, there was a group of criminals called the Orange Murphys. Why they called themselves that, I wasn't entirely sure. Probably because the leader Bryan's last name was Murphy and his favorite color was orange. Bryan was the leader, his younger twin brother, Ryan was the right hand man, Alex was the left hand, and Daniel was the getaway driver and assistant to the other members. After finding the Orange Murphys while disguised, I said to their leader, "I am Gracia Baudin. I don't want to fight you, and I won't turn you in as long as you assist me." I told them that I wanted them to take me to Paris, France, without being caught by the press or the authorities. If they succeeded, each member would get a 1,500 in pay, which would be 6,000 for the entire group. They agreed to this deal, and on the night of July 4th, I had runaway from Los Angeles. I gave each of them the first $100, then agreed to give them the rest of their payment in Paris.

Aelita: So how come there's only one guy with you?

watch?v=oWKsw8M8Xlk

Grace: I was getting to that. While the journey was a lot of fun, we also encountered a lot of trouble. On the first day, July 5th, in Las Vegas, we entered a casino incognito, but one of the waiters spilled some beer on Bryan's face, removing his makeup and his cover was blown. They were recognized as the Orange Murphys, but luckily, no one knew that I was the girl the remaining members supposedly kidnapped. Bryan was arrested, but the rest of us escaped. On the following day, we had made it to San Antonio, and were staying in a hotel room. Ryan, who checked out the room (after which he was broke), went under the name of Oliver Della Robbia, and we stayed there that night. When we awoke the next morning, we discovered Ryan was arrested for trying to steal money from the waitress. We checked out and got on the road without even eating the free breakfast there. At about 4 in the afternoon, we had made it to North Myrtle Beach. Unfortunately trouble found us again. While at an actual beach (which was probably deserted), someone saw right through my disguise. The man attempted to kidnap me and hold me for ransom. Alex beat the fudge of him, but both him, and the other criminal were arrested. We were running out of allies, money to get to Paris, and out of luck. Just me and Daniel all alone in North Myrtle Beach. I said to Daniel as the sunset, "You don't have to do this. You've lost all of your friends because of me. I'll get to Paris myself." And he said..

Daniel: "I won't let you down, Gracia. My friend, can I confide in you?" I then told her why I had joined the Orange Murphys in the first place; to get more money for my parents, who were poor and had a hard time paying the bills. By the time Grace asked me to help her, my parents had won the lottery and I didn't need to be part of the gang anymore. I didn't know how to get out though. I told her everything, and she told me why she had wanted to get to Paris so badly. She was willing to risk her job, her money, and even her own life, just to aid her friends in a civil war. We told each other what we told no one else, and I vowed to get her to Paris one way or another. We snuck into the cargo hold of a plane going from North Myrtle Beach to New York to Paris. Grace checked us into a hotel, and afterwards she called to find out of Odd's whereabouts.

watch?v=O9EOHANtbPA

Grace: Unfortunately, during the phone call, knifes were thrown at us by a maniac, ripping our disguises and my wig fell off, right in front of crazed fans and police officers. We had to run for it, and we barely escaped. We repaired our disguises best we could and continued onward. It took us several days, but I've finally made it. (she gets out a wad of cash and gives it to Daniel) The rest of your payment. You're the only one who made it to Paris. So, I guess this is goodbye... You can run along, and do whatever is it you did before you joined the Orange Murphys.

Daniel: I'm not leaving. (he hugs her) Grace, you're my best and only real friend I've had in a long long time. I'm not going to abandon you. I wish to stay by your side and help you and your friends win this war. (she backs away)

Grace: Daniel, you don't know what you're getting into. I've known Odd and his friends for months, maybe years. Lily and her army of criminals are highly dangerous. I could possibly die in all of this chaos. I'm willing to risk my neck for my friends, but would you be willing to do the same?

Daniel: Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. I've always believed that things happen for a reason. This may be a chance for a new life for me. A way to redeem myself of all the bad deeds I've done in the last six years. I'd rather perish with honor than live in shame.

Grace: Well, it looks like you've got yourself a new ally.


	34. The Dark Truth

watch?v=IVJD3dL4diY

William: Either way, we're still outnumbered. And now we've got no secret place to hold meetings where Lily won't find us. She knows where we live.

Hiroki: But what about...? (Yumi covers his mouth)

Yumi: Hiroki, Jeremie, William, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Grace and Sissi, come with me. We have something to discuss in private.

(Daniel and Diana look at each other in confusion)

Yumi dragged us about a hundred feet away from Daniel and Diana.

Jeremie: What's this about?

Yumi: It's about the factory. Hiroki was about to reveal the existence of the factory to people who aren't part of the Lyoko-warriors!

Hiroki: Why would it matter? Xana's been defeated.

Jeremie: But the Supercomputer is still there. If anyone finds out about it and what it can do, we're dead meat.

Yumi: The supercomputer has more abilities then you think, Hiroki.

Grace: I don't know. With the fall of the Hermitage, we're gonna need a new secret headquarters. The factory might be just what we need.

Jeremie: Well then, let's put it to a vote. Majority wins. Raise your hand if you think we should use the factory as our new HQ. (Hiroki, Grace, and Ulrich raise their hands) How many think that we shouldn't do it? (he raises his hand, followed by Yumi, William and Sissi do so as well) How many are indifferent? (Aelita and Odd shrug) Well, we got four no's, three yes's, and two I don't knows. We're not using the Factory as our headquarters.

Hiroki: But if we're not going to use the Factory, what will we do? (William sighs)

William: I don't know. (they walk back over to Diana and Daniel, who is helping her up)

watch?v=c1tSmLj4_tc

Odd: You let her go?

Daniel: I thought she was your ally. Why was she chained up?

Odd: Diana told Lily and her allies about the location of the Hermitage, then attempted to kill herself again.

Diana: I don't deserve your mercy. I've never been one to believe in Him, but...(sigh) if there really is a creator/ruler of the universe, then he or she is frowning upon me right now.

Odd: I don't think this is the case. I think the universe knows you've been troubled, that you were in denial, but you can't be on two sides yet not on two sides. You have to choose where your loyalty lies and what you will do. At this point, you have three options; you can surrender yourself to Lily, which will most likely end with your demise, you can sit back and watch us fight without giving us any assistance, but Lily could still kill you, or you can fight with us, in which Lily would certainly try to kill you. You could die regardless of your choice, but will you die a hero, or die of shame for being a villain?

Diana: I...I'll join you. I won't fight against Lily herself, but her goons will go down!

Odd: Now, one more question, and answer this truthfully; do you know what Lily's plans are?

watch?v=B2P2Wq6qL3M

Diana: You're not going to like hearing them, but yes, I do know what they are. Hold your gasps til the end. Lily has already kidnapped 75% of Paris's police officers. Henry is being tortured on a daily basis and former officer Emily is still a prisoner of war. There were 120 in the beginning, and there are only nine police officers left. No one is taking a job as a police officer because they're all scared of Lily. She plans to eliminate the entire police force. After she does this, she plans to murder the mayor of Paris and rule this city herself. She'll put targets on all of our heads and we'll be forced to retreat to another city. Then she'll overthrow the President of France, kill all possible successors and then we wouldn't be safe anywhere in France. And after that...

Hiroki: She'll attempt to take over the world somehow?

Diana: Oh she has a very complex yet effective plan for dominating the world. Once she becomes President of France, she will cause the U.S to go bankrupt, ally herself with Mexico, China and Germany, and some third-world countries to help her conquer the world. She will conquer Africa, then Europe, then Asia, next Australia, followed by South America, and finally North America. After that, she will be unstoppable and invincible. We would never escape with our lives. You may now gasp. (they all do so, Maya starts crying)

William: This is extremely bad. The leaders of third world countries would certainly aid Lily in her plans for conquest.

Jeremie: If the US economy goes into a recession, they'll never be able to stop Lily.

Diana: Lily doesn't just want revenge anymore; she wants to dominate the entire world.


	35. The Rise of Chaos

watch?v=iSn2tc7pPBs

June 11th, 2015. It was the day after the burning of the Hermitage. I still couldn't believe the disaster that had just happened.

(a silver ring with an amethyst is put into a jewelry box, a purple heart necklace is seen along side it, then the box is closed)

Diana: I have let them down. (she looks at herself in the mirror, revealing her cut hair) Why do I still feel terrible? (the mirror changes to a reflection of Lily, Diana gasps and backs away, then trips and falls before blinking twice, she sees her own reflection again) I'm losing it. (she puts a purple bow in a ties her hair into a ponytail and puts in a purple headband) That's better. (she looks at the clock) 4:55 in the morning. I shouldn't be awake at this hour.

I had been suffering from nightmares and hallucinations since the Fall of the Hermitage. How was I ever going to get through this? I honestly felt like I didn't deserve any mercy. I didn't deserve to live. I was supposed to die back the Hermitage. Why did Odd spare me? Was it because I was his boss? His friend? His ally? His cousin-in-law? Perhaps all of the above? I sighed. I was tempted to commit suicide again, but someone would probably try to stop me. Even if I succeeded, someone would mourn over my death. I had to find a source of motivation to prevent me from losing my sanity again. But what?

(she puts on a purple headband into her hair and looks at herself in the mirror)

Diana: Well, Diana, if you're doomed to a terrible death, at least you won't be damned.

watch?v=IVJD3dL4diY

(scene switches to Ulrich tossing and turning, we see into his mind, he is in a dark space, a purple light reveals it as the Factory)

Ulrich: Where am I? What am I doing here?

Voice: Doesn't this darkness look familiar to you? (a purple torch lights up, illuminating the area, allowing Ulrich to see Xana)

Ulrich: Xana...

Voice: That's right. You may have defeated me, but I still exist inside your mind.

Ulrich: What are you doing here? You're nothing but a memory!

Xana: Why would I not be here? You're facing a new enemy. One who will conquer quicker than you think. (an image of Lily appears in the Elysee Palace)

Ulrich: Quicker than I think? (Ulrich falls through a black sky, he screams, he sees Diana falling into the Seine river from the bridge to the Factory, he sees the burning of the Hermitage, and Sissi bound up) Ahh! (he wakes up, breathing heavily)

Xana wasn't really there. Why was I still having nightmares?

Ulrich: Xana may be gone, but her memory still haunts me at times.

The day following the fall of the Hermitage, me, Aelita, Diana and Sissi all decided to have a girl's day out.

Sissi: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Yumi: Yeah, I'm sure. It'll help Diana get her mind off her troubles. (she knocks on Diana's door, she answers the door)

Diana: Hey girls.

Aelita: Diana, that is you, isn't it?

Diana: It is.

Yumi: Why did you cut your hair?

Diana: I have my reasons. Let's go.

(scene switches to Herb behind bars, music at 5:14)

Unlike many other prisoners, I wasn't being tortured on a daily basis. At least, not in the physical sense. Being stuck here was a different kind of torture. I had no idea if Diana was alive or not, but it seemed as if Lily had killed her. If it wasn't for the fact that I secretly aided Yumi and William, I wouldn't be behind bars right now.

Herb: Diana's probably dead and it's all my fault. I still don't get it, how could Lily have found out? Oh wait, I'm asking myself that for the 100th time. And I'm talking to myself again!

Voice: Going insane now, are we? (Herb turns around and sees Maria)

Herb: Maria. (he sees Jacques is with her) And Jacques. (music stops at 6:26)

watch?v=dcJUNajLMYA

Jacques: I'm very surprised Lily didn't kill you after your betrayal.

Herb: Why are two even working with Lily? I know you're not evil. At least, not when I first met you two.

Maria: We have our reasons. You remember what my profession was before I joined Lily?

Herb: You were a violinist, weren't you?

Maria: I was. That is, until the second chair of the first section broke my violin to steal my place as concertmaster!

Jacques: And I joined because I actually believed Lily's words were true. That Odd and his friends were just a big menace. You can talk to yourself all you want, but you're still insane.

Maria: Don't you know? We're all mad here, Pichon. (she laughs as she walks off with Jacques)

Inside these prison walls, minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. I knew I hadn't been imprisoned that long, but it felt like I had been behind bars for weeks, maybe even months.

(Herb sees William(PPG) and Thayer carry Officer Henry's body on a moving hospital bed, Herb gasps)

Thayer: I know what you're thinking, but we didn't kill him. He lost hope that things would get any better.

William(PPG): After being locked up for nearly a month, he starved himself. Deprived himself of food and water. His spirit was broken. And with his demise, all of the police officers in Paris are dead. Well, all except for that persistent Emily LeDuc who was fired before she was captured. The entire police force has crumbled into scale. When there's no more order, there will only be chaos. (the two laugh as they walk away with Henry's corpse)

This was so bad. If it took Henry less than a month to lose all hope, how long would it be until I lost what little sanity I had left? Was Lily going to kill me, or would I spend the rest of my miserable, lonely life behind bars? How much more time did I have?

(Herb is seen alone once again)

Herb: Diana... I'm sorry... (he silently cries)


	36. Double Trouble

watch?v=uNEQrcUhums

I wanted to believe everything would be alright. Unfortunately, the troubles got worse. It was the day after the Hermitage had fallen. Sissi was with Yumi, Diana and Aelita.

(Odd is going through the mail while listening to radio)

Tiana(voice): Breaking news. It seems as if all police officers in Paris, all 120 of them, are gone. They have all been kidnapped, murdered, or otherwise destroyed, likely by Lily and her forces. With Paris now vulnerable and more full of crime then ever, it is advised that people stay in their homes and avoid contact with the outside world. In related news, Lily has taken... (the radio stops working)

watch?v=KUmUGasRUbE

Odd(sarcastically): Oh great. Could this could any worse? (he opens an envelope and reads the paper inside it, then gasps) I spoke way too soon. (Xavier and Xever break the window) I rest my case.

Xavier: Sissi's gotta be hiding around here somewhere! Find her! (Xever runs up the steps, only for Odd to throw a book at his head)

Odd: What are you punks even doing here, anyway?

Xever: Didn't you know, the Parisian Police have been taken out! While the cats away, the mice will play... Play a game of death!

Odd: Oh dear... (Xavier fires a gun at him, Odd cartwheels, dodging seven bullets, he starts running away)

Xavier: Oh no you don't! (he pursues Odd)

I ran throughout the house, trying to avoid being hit with bullets. I didn't have a gun, or a pocketknife like Sissi did. Wait a second, the kitchen! The kitchen has a lot of knifes! I just had to figure out how to get there!

(Odd finds himself in the basement, he sees he is cornered, Xavier finds him, he forms an X shape with his arms over his chest, Xavier fires but nothing happens)

Xavier: Curses! Out of bullets! (his phone vibrates, he answers it) Now what? (Odd slips away, Xavier is heard off-screen) What do you mean she's not here?!

I ran to the kitchen, looking for knifes, only to find a very big mess of pots, pans and other items.

(Odd finds a wooden spoon, a knife, a fork and a big pot, Xavier and Xever find him)

Xavier: I'm out of bullets.

Xever: I'm not. You're dead meat, Odd! Literally. (he fires a bullet at Odd, he dodges, and hits a blender, Odd kicks the glass away towards Xavier, cutting his jeans, he throws a fork at Xever, hitting him in the shoulder) OW! (he pulls out the fork and throws it to ground while Odd throws a pot lid at Xavier's head, knocking him unconscious, then gets shot with a bullet in the arm)

Odd: Ahh! (he continues to scream in pain, Xever laughs)

Xever: You're doomed Odd! (he fires a bullet, which he narrowly avoids, and throws a pot at his head, blinding him, then beats him with two wooden spoons) Ow! Uncle! Uncle, I surrender! (Odd bangs a metal spoon on the pot, knocking him out)

I quickly removed the bullet from my arm and bandaged myself up. I then tied up the two trouble-making twins, and was about to call the cops, but I remembered what I heard earlier.

watch?v=TQOwFS7pLhk

Tiana(voice): It seems as if all of the police officers in Paris, all 120 of them, are gone.

With no police officers left, there was no use calling the authorities. I would have kept them as prisoners of war in my house, but it was too risky for Sissi's well being if they escaped confinement. My house was no prison for bad guys. I had to figure out a humane way to execute them. With Paris police-free, the crime rate was going to increase. I didn't want to kill them, but I had no choice. Let's see, methods of execution... I wanted to save Xever's gun for later, so death by gunshot was out. Burning would create too much of a mess and was too cruel. Guillotine was out. I didn't have enough medicine in the house to kill them via drug overdose. Choking them to death would take too long. It seemed like the only choice was for me to stab them to death. A cruel death, but it had to be done.

(Xavier and Xever wake up, but Odd quickly knocks them back out with a frying pan)

After murdering the two, I took their possessions, including Xever's gun.

Odd: Now for the real questions; one, how am I doing to dispose of their bodies, and two, how am I going to clean up this mess before Sissi gets back? (Xavier's phone rings, Odd looks at the caller ID reading "The Boss")

I quickly cremated Xavier and Xever in the front yard (thank goodness no one saw it), then got to work on cleaning the house.

(Odd mops up the blood on the floor, his phone rings, he answers it)

Odd: Hello?

Jeremie(on phone): Odd, I need your help. Lily's hired an assassin to come after me. I'm not sure I can handle things on my own.

Odd: I'll be right over. (he starts running out of the house)

This wasn't good. I just hoped my other friends weren't in danger.


	37. The Huntress

watch?v=wqAYMZSOQao

As we walked down the streets of Paris, we noticed that there were actually very few people on the streets. After a few minutes, I noticed that we were the only ones who were outside. But why?

Sissi: Is it just me, or does something seem amiss? I mean, I've noticed that we're the only ones out and about here, and many shops are even closed down when they would normally be open. Am I crazy or...?

Yumi: No, it's not just you.

Diana: Sissi's right, something is amiss... Or strange at the very least. (a door is heard opening)

Woman: What are you doing out here? You should be indoors! Come inside, now! (she beckons them in, they enter and she shuts the door)

Aelita: I don't get it. What's going on? (she pulls out the curtains to cover the windows)

Woman: Haven't you heard the news, the entire Parisian Police Force has been taken down. With no one left to stop them, Lily can begin her reign of terror. (the girls gasp) Wait, what's Lily doing here?!

Diana: I'm not Lily! I promise!

Aelita: You don't need to fear. Diana's a good girl, and she's with us.

Woman: I didn't know Lily had a twin sister. And... (she looks at Sissi) Are you Sissi Delmas?

Sissi: Yes, I am.

Woman: I thought so.

Yumi: Thanks for informing us of the situation at hand. But who are you, and why would you be so kind to us?

Woman: You can just call me Coco. I'm the owner, founder and manager of Coco's Cafe. I've been scared of Lily ever since I first saw her during the Shooting At the Notre Dame. My mother, father, and my daughter all suffered great injuries during the battle, and I was lucky to make it out of there alive and unharmed.

Yumi: So you're not just scared of Lily, you also hate her.

Coco: If I had the courage to face Lily herself, I would, but I'm just a coward. Then again, everyone's afraid of Lily! Even some of her own allies!

Aelita: I'm not. Grace isn't either. As far as I know, we're the only two people who are against Lily who aren't afraid of her.

Coco: How do you not feel scared of Lily? She is the embodiment of fear!

Aelita: Well, it's actually... (the door is busted down by a woman in dark clothing)

watch?v=S7p7pjCBgJ8

The woman had long black hair in a braid, a large scar on her right leg, and bags under her dark blue eyes. She wore a black mini skirt with a skull in the bottom left corner, and her slightly ripped t-shirt was blood red with an X shape created by swords. She wore black heeled boots and a red lighting bolt necklace hanging by a black cord. Whoever this woman was, she was highly dangerous.

Sissi: Who, who are you?! (the woman smirks)

Woman: It's not surprising that you've never seen or heard of me before. I'm the warden who guards over all of Lily's prisoners of war. A warden who's also licensed to kill. Most of the people I've killed would be Parisian Police Officers, but I never thought I'd be the one to destroy you. (she throws knifes at Yumi, who barely dodges them, Diana gets out a tranquilizer gun, and fires at the woman, but she dodges, the woman fires a knife at Coco, slicing her throat and killing her, Sissi widens her eyes in terror)

Yumi: Since when you have a tranquilizer gun?! (they dodge the woman's attacks)

Diana: Okay, I know it's a bad time for confessions, but, I had stolen the weapon from one of Lily's fallen warriors. During the Midnight Duel where William battled Lily on the rooftop of me and Herb's apartment, I knocked them both out with tranquilizer darts, dragged Lily away and called for the hospital to save William's life. Later on, after the Fall of the Hermitage, those darts were how I tried to kill myself. I stabbed myself with one of them while my back was to the water below.

Sissi: Why didn't you tell us this earlier? (the evil woman retrieves her knife)

Diana: Well... (the evil woman kicks Diana down, takes her tranquilizer gun, then uses it to knock Diana unconscious)

Sissi: Diana! (the woman pulls out a cellphone)

Woman: Mistress Lilith, I have found Sissi Delmas, but she's not alone. (muttering) Send backup. (more muttering) Alright. Thank you. (Yumi and Sissi look scared while Aelita is unafraid) You girls are toast!


	38. Defenseless and Powerless

(watch?v=hftF0F5a_SA, music at 0:22)

Things were not looking good. Diana was unconscious, the evil woman had an advantage in battle and other than Sissi, none of us had any weapons.

Aelita: Go, run! Protect Sissi! I'll handle this she-devil!

Yumi: But..

Aelitas: Go! Run while you can! (Yumi and Sissi run)

Woman: Come back here, you cold-blooded cowards! Only one dart left. (Aelita runs towards the woman, she punches her in the face, the woman pushes Aelita onto a table and unsheathes her sword, Aelita barely dodges it)

Aelita: Is that all you got? (she then gets out a second sword, Aelita barely dodges her swords, she kicks the woman down, she fires the dart at Aelita, causing her to fall unconscious)

I ran with Sissi, trying to get her away from all this chaos.

Woman(voice): So long, Aelita. You can't hide forever Sissi! As soon as Lilith arrives, she will find you!

There was no way me and Sissi could hold out on our own, not with Diana and Aelita unconscious. I hid Sissi in the kitchen and barricaded the doors with empty cardboard boxes to keep her safe. I made a call to William, and sent SOS texts to Jeremie, Odd, Travers, Wyatt and Hiroki. Grace, Daniel and Ulrich would already be notified by William. After standing in the shadows in silent trepidation for a few minutes, I heard voices. The dangerous woman's backup had arrived.

Lily(voice): Well done, Scarlett. You've managed to knock out two of Sissi's allies. Very impressive.

Woman(voice): Now for the killing. (a shadow of a woman is seen, she gets out both guns from her belt, spinning them rapidly for about three seconds)

Lily(voice): Hold it, Fiona. You've forgotten the plan.

Fiona(voice): The plan?

watch?v=LSvOTw8UH6s

Lily(voice): Yes, we've been over this! We shifted gears. Put the guns away and stop playing your cards too fast! (Fiona groans as she puts her guns back on her belt, footsteps are heard)

Scarlett(voice): Where are they?

Lily(voice): Oh, they're hiding around here somewhere. (Lily and her allies encounter Yumi) Well, well, well, if it isn't the Defenseless Damsel in Distress.

Yumi: I'm not defenseless. I'm the defender! If you're going to try and kill Sissi, let me notify you that you'll never take her or any of us down!

Lily: Oh, I'm not trying to kill her.

Yumi: Huh?

Scarlett: The boss has something else in mind to get what she wants.

Yumi: You'll never stop us! (she sprays pepper spray into Maria and Lily's eyes, causing them to scream, Fiona gets out a gun on her left)

Fiona: Now do I kill?

Lily: No, Fiona. You can't kill Yumi. She's going to be our little messenger.

Yumi: Huh? (Scarlett and Fiona push Yumi down, they run into the kitchen as Yumi gets up and kicks Lily into the wall, Maria grabs Yumi) Let go of me! (she then chains her up, her eyes widen in horror) Oh no, Sissi!

Sissi(voice): Let go of me, you ruffians! (Scarlett and Fiona drag out a tied up Sissi)

Lily: I know you don't trust me. You have every right to not trust me. But trust me when I say this; I'm not going to kill either of you. Not yet, anyway.

Yumi: Not yet? (Maria grabs her and throws her into the kitchen, Lily appears in front of her, and puts rope over her mouth)

Lily: Since you're the only one who's conscious, I'm imparting you with this message; you and your trouble-making friends, which includes you, Ulrich, William, Hiroki, Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd must surrender yourselves to me by 9pm tomorrow, when the sun sets. If you don't do this, I will murder Sissi. If Grace was here, she'd be on the list as well. Oh well, I'll get her eventually. See ya, losers! (she leaves and closes the doors, Lily's voice can be heard) Alright ladies, we have the bait. Now scram! (their footsteps are heard)

Sissi(voice): Help me!

I couldn't believe this. I had failed. Sissi was being captured and carried away, and there was nothing I could do. I hated being powerless. Oh my friends, especially Odd, where are you when we need you the most?


	39. Outnumbered and Outmatched

watch?v=lNDe0kEKrqY

Me, Ulrich, Grace, and Daniel were all chilling out over at my place. Daniel was asleep, so me, Ulrich and Grace were talking about various different topics, like careers and all of the stuff going on in our chaotic lives.

(Grace is shown in many different outfits from pictures on the internet, Ulrich clicks on an angel/demon hybrid outfit)

Ulrich: Isn't that what Grace's Lyoko Warrior outfit looked like on Lyoko?

Grace: Yes it is. (Ulrich clicks on another picture, showing Grace in a slightly torn black mini skirt and ripped white blouse wearing no shoes) You can tell where that idea came from.

William: Your rebellion against Lily. (Ulrich takes a closer look at the photo)

Ulrich: Weren't you wearing a metal anklet during the Showdown with Douglas and Stones and Lilith?

Grace: I didn't like the metal anklet, so I never mentioned that to them.

Ulrich: Point taken. So how good are you these days at your job?

Grace: Pretty good, I guess. I'm one of the most popular singers in America right now. Maybe even the world. And, unlike most pop singers, I'm not auto-tuned.

William: Really? Then sing for us.

Grace: Any requests?

William: How about... (his phone rings loudly) Hello?

watch?v=NeLrE1QCmxc

Yumi(on phone): William. We have a bad situation here. Me and Sissi are trapped at Coco's Cafe. Aelita and Diana are unconscious. I fear that this may be the end.

William: I'm on my way. (he hangs up) Yumi's in danger! We gotta move! (Ulrich and William start running)

Grace: I'll get Daniel and meet up with you later!

We had to hurry. Time was of the essence. We rushed down to Coco's Cafe as fast as we could using the motorcycle we had used to chase down the PPG.

Sissi(voice): Help me! (they run into Coco's Cafe, gasp upon seeing Aelita and Diana unconscious)

William: What..

Ulrich: Come on! (they continue running) We gotta stop them before they get away! (they run into the hallways, seeing the doors to the kitchen, they hear Sissi scream again, and see Lily, Maria and two of Lily's goons carrying a tied up Sissi)

Lily: You're too late. Sayanora, suckers! (she throws a smoke bomb, causing them to gag as they disappear)

Ulrich: Since when did she have those?

William: Probably saved them for a rainy day like this. Come on, Yumi's got to be around here somewhere. (they enter the kitchen and see Yumi in chains)

William/Ulrich: Yumi! (they run toward her, Ulrich rips the rope away from her mouth)

Yumi: Sissi's been kidnapped, Lily and her goons, outnumbered. (William starts untangling the chains)

Ulrich: Woah, woah, slow down. Calmly tell us what happened. (Ulrich helps to untangle the chains)

Yumi: Long story short, Sissi was kidnapped by Lily and her goons.

William: We tried to stop them, but they were too fast. (they throw the chains aside and help Yumi up) Come on, we've got others who will want to hear the long version.

watch?v=aqt0L0l4OA4

We walked out to the main room and found that Aelita and Diana were awake. In addition, Travers, Wyatt, Odd, Hiroki, Grace and Daniel (both incognito), Sammy, Jeremie and Maya were there as well. Yumi explained the situation in its entirety, not omitting a single detail.

Odd: Oh dear. I was afraid this would happen.

Yumi: If we, and by we I mean the Original Troublemakers, as Lily calls us, don't surrender, she'll kill Sissi.

Hiroki: Can we even believe that she'll keep her word?

Diana: She spared Herb after I surrendered and was forced to tell Lily about the Hermitage...

Travers: Lily won't kill Sissi immediately. She's giving you guys time to surrender. Trust me, I overheard Lily talking to her agents at the Cite Des Sciences.

Wyatt: What were you doing at the Cite...?

Daniel: We've got bigger problems. If we don't stop Lily, two lives will be lost!

Odd: Three actually. Sissi's carrying twins. (some gasps are heard) Perhaps I forgot to mention in the midst of all this chaos?

William: You did. Now back to the big question; how are we gonna stop Lily? The odds are against us.

Ulrich: He's right. We're heavily outnumbered.

Jeremie: Lily has hundreds, maybe even thousands of people under her command.

Sammy: More like thousands of thousands. Haven't you heard the news? Lilith is now the Empress of France.

Aelita: She's the ruler?! Since when?

Sammy: Since today, have you guys been living under a rock?

Diana: Lily was going to be Mayor of Paris before taking out the President. She's moving faster than we thought.

Aelita: Even faster than Shadow Woman. (Grace nods in agreement)

Grace: If we're going to stop Lilith, then we need an army.

Yumi: But where are we going to get an army? This task has gone from very difficult to impossible! (Odd widens his eyes)

Odd: I think I've got a plan that just might work. Hiroki, I'm gonna need to borrow your cellphone. (Hiroki looks at him strangely)


	40. The Army of Musicians

watch?v=_4IRMYuE1hI

(a cellphone on a table is heard ringing, Beethoven's 5th Symphony plays before it's answered)

Violet: Hello?

Odd(on phone): Violet, we got a big problem. (she gets out of bed)

Violet: What happened? (she slips on her shoes)

He explained to me the situation, which I then explained to Johnny.

(Johnny and Violet are shown at the Eiffel Tower)

Johnny: Oh dear. How has it come down to this?

Violet: I don't know, but we gotta do something to help out Odd.

After finally figuring out a plan, we set it into motion. The plan would have been slightly easier if we were in school, but it was summer break. I just hoped that students were willing to spend a day of their summer break fighting for a cause that probably wouldn't matter to them.

(Violet and Johnny are seen outside Kadic Academy)

Johnny: Are you sure this is gonna work?

Violet: Pretty sure. Did you finish the PowerPoint Presentation?

Johnny: Yes. I've already reserved the gym for all the orchestra members to meet up.

Violet: Perfect. The emails have been sent. Now, the worst part; waiting til four in the afternoon to deliver the most important speech of my life.

After rehearsing and pacing the locker rooms for about an hour, I still wasn't ready. I still feared that our plan to get people to help Odd was futile. Why did Odd ask me to help him recruit an army? Couldn't he have asked someone else? I sighed. Well, here goes nothing I thought. At four o'clock, I made my way up to the microphone. Everyone who was part of the orchestra last year showed up.

watch?v=yGJ5RAWpRRE

Violet: Hello there. Thank you for investing the time to come here, especially on such short notice. I know you guys don't have much time, but neither do we, so I'll make this quick. (she presses a button and an image of Lily is being shown) I imagine you all know who she is. That's Lilith Delmas, better known as Lily. She's one of the most feared criminals in all of Paris. She's also highly dangerous. For those of you who performed at Odd and Sissi's wedding, you remember how she attempted to kill Sissi, Odd, William and even Milly. (she presses a button, a picture of Odd and his friends are shown) Ever since then, Odd and his allies have attempted to stop her. Unfortunately, the odds were never in their favor. (she presses a button, the picture changes to Notre Dame) A month after the Shooting at the Notre Dame, (the picture changes to Nouveau Chateau D'if Prison) Lily gained a major victory at Nouveau Chateau D'if Prison. During the Disaster at Nouveau Chateau D'if Prison, Lily and her small band of allies released 100 prisoners. 59 escaped and joined Lily, 25 were re-imprisoned, and 16 of them died in the breakout. Three police officers were killed, one officer was captured, and one was fired. Lily has personally hunted down Odd and each of his friends at least once, but as of yesterday, things have taken a turn for the worse. (the picture changes to Lily wearing a crown) Lily has eliminated the entire Parisian Police force. With no one to stop her, she quickly became Empress of France, then with the aid of three other women, kidnapped Sissi. (Sissi is shown in a cage) Lily has played her cards right. She's blackmailed Odd and his friends, saying that if they don't surrender within a certain amount of time, she'll kill Sissi. (the screen is turned off) Odd and his friends want to fight against Lily and her forces, but they are heavily outnumbered. That's where you guys come in. We need you to fight alongside us as we take the Elysee Palace by storm, and overwhelm Lily's soldiers. If we can do this, then Odd and his friends will win the war and Lily will be defeated once and for all. If we fail, then all that is good will surly perish. This isn't just about saving Sissi or stopping an evil criminal. It's about saving this city, this country, and even the entire world from Lilith's wrath. Will you join us and help us stop Lilith, or will just watch the world burn and see it all go down in flames?

watch?v=kmWAhunhZJc

(silence reigns, Violet looks at the crowd in dismay, she looks down sadly, a young boy stands up)

Boy: I'll join.

Girl: I'm in! (various chatter is heard, the crowd starts chanting, "Down with the Empress! Down with the Empress!")

Violet: Are you willing to fight to stop Lilith and her army?

Crowd: Yeah!

Violet: Alright then! Settle down! Now listen closely; now I need you to gather any non-lethal weapons and other items you may wish to bring in battle. Non-lethal weapons like mace, a rolling pin, a baseball bat, whatever you can think of. Gather your legal weapons and return within an hour!

An hour later, everyone came back with their non-lethal weapons. A large portion of people got emergency first aid kits and a very small number had bullet-proof armor. They were ready to storm the palace.

Violet: Alright. We will now figure out who all of you are. Boys, go talk to my assistant Johnny. Girls, talk to me. Form a single file line!

We both asked them questions about their physical abilities, strengths and weaknesses, and looked at their weapon to make sure it was legal to use in this operation. The strangest weapon I saw was a pair of spatulas held by a violist in the advanced orchestra who also performed at Odd and Sissi's wedding. Johnny said he even saw a guy in all blue clothing and face paint with a shovel as a weapon. The shovel boy said it was a nod to some video game character.

Violet: Odd and his friends will arrive any moment. Be prepared for the most important battle ever. I wish you all good luck.


	41. Storming the Elysee

Author's Notes:

-I don't think the Elysee Palace really has a dungeon, but for fanfiction purposes it has an underground dungeon where Lily keeps her prisoners. So bear with me.

watch?v=a1YhYv6-_Os

We walked up to Kadic Academy. Violet said that her army was ready for combat.

(Odd, Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, William, Nickolas, Sammy, Aelita, Diana, Daniel, Grace, Travers and Wyatt are seen outside Kadic Academy)

Jeremie: Are you really sure that you want to face Lily alone? (music at 0:17)

Odd: Yes. You ended up facing Shadow-Woman alone to save Aelita, and now Lily's kidnapped Sissi. I have to stop her. No matter what. (they walk in and Yumi, Aelita, Wyatt, Daniel and Diana gasp)

Yumi: You're using the Kadic Academy Orchestra to help us stop Lily? They're just kids!

Odd: May I remind you that we also faced dire circumstances and dangerous situations when we were in Kadic Academy? (Yumi ponders to herself)

Violet: They know what they signed up for. They are willing to fight to stop Empress Lilith.

We had gotten 520 musicians, including Violet and Johnny. Diana, Sammy, Nickolas, Travers, and Wyatt planned to free all the prisoners, taking 110 musicians with them. Aelita, Jeremie, and Daniel were invading the palace. They took 160 musicians. Yumi, William, Ulrich and Hiroki were going to startle Lily and distract her soldiers while the others snuck in. They took the remaining 250 musicians. Me and Grace (under the guise of Angel) were going to save Sissi.

watch?v=UB1heRJVlW4

Odd: Okay then. Any questions?

Shovel boy: What's the plan again?

Odd: Ok. The liberators, lead by Diana, Sammy, Nickolas, Travers and Wyatt will sneak into the palace, hopefully undetected, and fight Lily's guards to free all her prisoners of war. Be forewarned; Scarlett, Lily's warden, is cold and ruthless. She won't hesitate to kill anyone, so stay alert and try not to die. The invaders, lead by Aelita, Jeremie and Daniel will sneak into the palace to fight Lilith's warriors from the inside who guard the halls. The entertainers, lead by Yumi, William, Ulrich, and Hiroki are to distract Lily and her forces so that the liberators and invaders can sneak in undetected. While all this is happening, me and Angel will save Sissi and kill Lilith, ending this war once and for all. Now, let's move! There's no time to waste!

The entertainers did their part. The door to the palace was locked (no surprise there), so we had to bust it down.

(Yumi and others ram a large wooden totem into the door five times eventually busting down the door, they enter the courtyard, soldiers enter and start firing rapidly, Yumi, Ulrich, William and Hiroki are fighting soldiers by punching them in the face, the spatula girl is shot in the head and falls down, Odd and Grace enter the palace through a window, Grace is seen in an angel outfit)

watch?v=QOJcMef_iP8

Odd: You remember your part right? (she straightens her angel wings)

Grace: I disguise my voice as Thayer, getting Lily to leave the Salon des Ambassadeurs, and once you're in, you go in, save Sissi, and then met up in the Salon Murat for the final battle where we take on Lilith together.

Odd: Right. Now let's move. There's no time to waste. (they sneak past the guards, seeing Aelita punch a soldier in the face as Jeremie kicks one against the wall)

Grace(in Thayer's voice): Mistress Lilith, the prisoners are escaping! (Grace runs away, music at 0:30)

Lily(voice): Oh no, they don't! (Odd hides behind a painting, he sees Lily run away, he goes into the Salon des Ambassadeurs and sees Sissi all tied up)

Odd: Sissi! There you are! (he runs to her, he tries to untie the ropes, but he discovers that it is a hologram, the hologram of Sissi disappears, Odd starts running through the hall, and eventually finds Sissi tied to a post in the Salon Cleopatre, but he also finds Lily there with Grace's wrist in her grasp)

Lily: Well played, Della Robia. So you thought you could trick me? Think again! I knew you would try something like this!

Odd: Let them go, Lilith! They have nothing that you want!

Lily: Why would I do that? I love tormenting my prisoners. First off, who is this, your friend Angel?

Grace: You'll never get away with this, Lilith! Never! (she bites Lily's wrist, dodges one of her bullets)

Lily: Angel, I may not know who you are, but you are a fool to do this. (she pulls on Grace's hair, ripping her wig off, Lily kicks her down, and Grace screams, Lily looks and widens her eyes, music at 1:09) Gracia? (she gets back up) I can't believe your risking your neck just to help Odd and his friends in this lost cause.

Grace: You don't get it, do you? Odd is my best friend and I will NEVER forsake him! (she and Odd charge for Lily, she sidesteps and kicks Grace into the wall, knocking her out)

Odd: Grace! (Lily laughs wickedly)

Lily: Face it, Odd. You're doomed to die a terrible death. Sooner or later, Elizabeth will be killed. But first, I'll take great pleasure in destroying you! (she pulls out a large dagger) Say goodnight, Della Robia!

Sissi: Odd! (Lily runs towards him)


	42. Down in the Dungeons

watch?v=J6YwX03nFQM

Things were not looking good at all. Grace (who was disguised as Angel), was knocked unconscious and Lilith was about to kill Odd. I was powerless to do anything but watch as my husband gets destroyed by that evil witch.

(Lily charges towards Odd with her dagger in hand, Odd barely dodges her attacks, he kicks her down, she throws a dagger at him, slightly cutting his arm, she gets up and throws a smoke bomb, she appears behind him, and kicks him down, he rolls away before she can stab him, he gets back up)

I knew Odd faced a number of criminals, several monsters on Lyoko, and even Xana herself, but as he battled Lilith, I was getting more and more scared that she would succeed in killing him.

(he punches Lily, knocking her silver tooth out, she moans in pain)

Lily: You're gonna pay for that, Odd! (she throws daggers at him, he barely dodges them, he catches one before it hits Sissi, Odd growls under his breath)

It was times like this where I was very glad Odd was a fighter.

Lily: Give it up Odd. Your time ends here! (Odd barely dodges Lily's shurikens)

Odd: When did she get those? (he is punched in the face by Lily, he gets back up and charges towards her)

watch?v=PwJDOkSftLg

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, things weren't looking good. The place was crawling with soldiers. Oh hi, Sammy speaking. You might remember me fighting the criminals in Nouveau Chateau D'if Prison, maybe you don't. Anyway, things were not looking good for us.

Travers: Well, this isn't good! (fighting is seen in the background)

Wyatt: At least the warden isn't here! (evil laughter is heard)

Scarlett(voice): Well, well, well, look what we have here. (she appears)

Nickolas: You had to say something!

Sammy(sarcastically): Oh great...

Scarlett: Oh, you don't look happy to see me.

Sammy: Why would I be?

Scarlett: Don't you remember the good old days, before this war begun? (he looks away)

Sammy: How can I forget?

Scarlett: Join us, Sammy. You don't have to suffer their fate. (he turns towards Scarlett)

Sammy: I'll never join you, Scarlett! Your working for the most feared criminal in Paris!

Scarlett: Don't you mean Empress? (she pulls out a knife, Sammy gets out a bow and arrow, Scarlett charges towards him)

I didn't know what Sammy was doing, but I tried to find my way around this chaos to free Emily LeDuc. Oh, hi, this is Travers speaking.

Travers: Emily. Emily.

Emily: Who, who are you?

Travers: We're gonna get you out of here. Do you know where the keys are?

Emily: They're on Scarlett's belt.

Wyatt: Of course they are.

Travers: No one ever said that this would be easy.

watch?v=eitnO5KYQmA

Wyatt speaking. It seems that Sammy and Scarlett had some kind of past. Whatever it was, it was ancient history.

Diana: Trying to take those keys are easier said than done. Got any ideas?

Wyatt: Just one. (he turns to Sammy and Scarlett, the latter is dodging Sammy's arrows) And it's risky. (he starts weaving his way through the crowd, trying to get the keys, all while dodging arrows in the process)

Travers: Sammy, pin her down! (Sammy kicks Scarlett into the wall, she collapses on the ground, Wyatt takes one of the keys and frees Emily, then starts freeing the other prisoners, Diana takes a key and frees Herb, music at 0:49)

Herb: Diana? That is you, isn't it? (he stares into her eyes)

Diana: I thought I'd never see you again. (Herb throws his arm around Diana, they smile, they lean in to kiss, Travers is staring at them, music at 1:14)

Travers: You two look too happy to be in the middle of a war right now. (they back away)

Wyatt: Wait a minute. Where's Police Chief Henry Dunbar? (Emily nods sadly) They killed him?

Emily: No. He killed himself. He lost hope and perished. (Sammy fires an arrows at Scarlett, pinning her shirt and skirt to the wall)

Sammy: This ends here! (he fires an arrow at her heart, killing her, Scarlett's corpse falls down)

Travers: Now we have to get out of this calamity.

Wyatt: Easier said than done.

Travers: And what we going to do about restoring the Parisian Police force with Chief Henry dead?

Diana: We'll worry about that later. We've got bigger fish to fry! (Emily shrugs, they run off)

Wyatt: Wait, where's Thayer?


	43. In the Halls of the Elysee

watch?v=ZAEqf3XR0vE

As we fought Lily's warriors, we noticed ourselves getting more weary by the minute. At least Maya was safe in the hands of my parents.

(Aelita kicks down a soldier, Jeremie dodges bullet shots from a guard, musicians are shown fighting the soldiers)

Aelita: These guys just don't know when to quit!

Jeremie: Good grief, how many soldiers are there?

Daniel: Thousands of thousands, according to Sammy.

Jeremie: Why do I feel like fainting? (he is kicked down by a soldier)

Aelita: Don't even think about it. If you faint, you'll probably be killed!

Sammy did tell us that there were thousands upon thousands of soldiers and warriors under Lilith's command. But that's not even what scared me. What scared me is that Odd was fighting Lily all alone. I heard Grace being knocked unconscious.

(Daniel shoves a soldier into the wall, then takes his gun and starts firing at the enemy)

We had to stop them. The fate of the city, the country, and the world hung in the balance. If we failed... No, Aelita, don't think about the consequences! Oh great, I'm talking to myself again. I had to focus!

watch?v=IU2OvPtG1Rg&t=31s

Maria(voice): You are a fool, Aelita! (she and Jacques appear at the top of the staircase, they descend the steps) You couldn't defeat Scarlett at Coco's Cafe, so what chance do you have against me?

Aelita: You're overconfident, Maria!

Maria: Oh really? (she gets out a Shaolin spade) You don't even have a weapon. (she points her weapon at Aelita) Who's overconfident now? (Jacques gets out a butterfly knife and approaches Jeremie)

This didn't look good. Me and Jeremie vs Maria and Jacques. Daniel was trying to fight the rest of the soldiers anyway he could.

(Jeremie dodges Jacques's moves, then kicks him down, he gets back up, growling, Maria grabs Aelita's hair, she screams)

Jeremie: Aelita! (he kicks Jacques in the groin then kicks Maria down right into the wall) Nobody messes with my angel.

Jacques(to Jeremie): You're...you're gonna pay for that you nerd! (Maria gets up)

Aelita: I got an idea. (she somersaults through the room, dodging several bullets, she gets out some rope and ties up Maria)

Maria: Hey! Let me go, you pink-haired freak!

Aelita: If you want her to remain alive, call off your guards and surrender. Or I will choke Maria Delmas to death!

Jacques: You wouldn't... (Aelita tightens the ropes around Maria)

Aelita: Oh yes I would! What's it gonna be?

watch?v=TAG2_UyJsa0

I really hoped that this plan would work. If it didn't, we were in a lot of trouble.

Jacques: Nice try, but I had anticipated this. (he grabs Jeremie by the collar and gets out a gun) If you don't let her go, I will kill him. (Aelita releases Maria) And by the way, I know an empty threat when I hear one. Now Maria! (Maria stabs Aelita in the back, severely injuring her)

Jeremie: Aelita! (he stomps on Jacques's foot, takes his gun and shots him, then Maria, then runs over to Aelita)

Aelita: Jeremie...

Jeremie: I'm not letting you die. (he gets out some bandages and wraps them around Aelita's back as Daniel ties up a dozen soldiers)

Daniel: I think we finally beat them.

Musician: Why did you just kill Maria and Jacques?

Jeremie: I...I don't know. I...I just...lost it! They tried to kill Aelita and...

Diana: You're scared of losing her, aren't you? (Diana, Herb, Nickolas, Travers, Wyatt, Emily and the remaining musicians show up)

Jeremie: I've nearly lost her twice, three times if you count when she kidnapped a few months back. Now what?

Herb: Well, Maria, Jacques and several of Lily's warriors are dead. We need to figure out what to do with all these corpses.

Aelita: Where's William's uncle?

Emily: He's dead. He killed himself.

Daniel: What about Odd? Isn't he facing Lilith all alone?

Travers: He shouldn't be. Some girl named Angel is with him.

Herb: Who's Angel?

Daniel: She's a friend of ours.

Yumi(off-screen): AHH!


	44. Battle in the Courtyard

watch?v=YJck4_WGsAA

As time passed on, we began to wonder if our friends were really fighting the soldiers on the interior of the palace. At least 10 of Lily's soldiers were dead in the courtyard, but 22 musicians were dead, including the strange girl who brought two spatulas. She did not last long.

Shovel boy: This doesn't look good! (he smacks a soldier with his blue shovel, Yumi sprays two soldiers with pepper spray)

Ulrich already defeated William Harrison (leader of the PPG, and the only member of that gang who's still alive), and then bad things started to happen.

William: I'm out of mace... (he barely dodges a bullet)

Ulrich: What's the matter? (Violet kicks down a soldier, then takes his gun)

William: I'm out of pepper spray! (he barely dodges a bullet) Yumi, you got any ideas? We're losing here!

Yumi: I'm working on a plan as we speak!

We had to do something. We were running out of ambition, strength and stamina to continue fighting.

(Yumi kicks down a warrior, William is knocked down, a guy with a gun corners him, Ulrich kicks the guy down, knocking him into the wall, a female musician kicks a solider into the wall, another big buy knocks one of Lily's warriors into the wall)

watch?v=LSvOTw8UH6s

Our friends in the hall and down in the dungeons probably had a more difficult job then we did. I wasn't counting on them to come in and help us out.

(William steals a gun from the fallen soldier and starts shooting at Lily's warriors, effectively killing many of them, he grabs a knife from a fallen soldier, he hears an ear-splitting scream, stunning him and Ulrich)

William/Ulrich: Yumi! (Yumi falls to the ground, severely injured, Thayer smirks, Johnny punches him while Violet kicks him in groin)

Thayer(muttering): Not again! (he falls to the ground)

Me and Ulrich quickly got her out of the range of fire. We saw the damage that had been done to her. One of the soldiers had shot Yumi in the stomach.

Yumi: This looks like the end...

William: I'm not gonna let it end like this. Ulrich, tend to Yumi. The punks who did this are going to pay with their lives!

I ran out of bullets, so I charged forward, stabbing all the soldiers I could. After doing this for about ten minutes (or was it actually 20?), I noticed that soldiers were no longer piling in.

(William is shown stabbing soldiers in the back, arm, stomach, and various other places, Violet and Johnny are shown fighting various soldiers two to one)

Eventually, we defeated them and Yumi was alright. We regrouped with our allies at the courtyard.

watch?v=AdDbbzuq1vY

(the heroes (minus Odd, Grace, and Sissi) are shown in the courtyard, Thayer and William(PPG), are tied up)

Jeremie: So, we've defeated the warden, Maria, Jacques and just about every one of Lily's soldiers, including Lieutenant Thayer.

Herb: But what about the evil empress herself? (sounds of brawling are heard)

Lily(voice): Give it up, Odd! You're at the end of the line! (they turn to find Lilith and Odd fighting on top of the roof of the Elysee Palace, Odd is looking weary while Lily looks confident and energetic)

Odd: Never! In your dreams, Lilith! (she punches him down)

Diana: This doesn't look good...

Yumi: I don't get it. I thought Grace was helping him to fight Lilith.

Nickolas: Grace? I thought it was Angel who was helping him. (Herb widens his eyes in realization)

Herb: Guys, Grace is Angel. She's been roaming the city in disguise.

Daniel: I have to find her. (he runs off)

Johnny: Why would she disguise herself?

Aelita: Ok, Grace is probably gonna be mad at us for saying this, but, this Grace we're talking about, is Gracia Baudin.

Violet: The famous singer who disappeared weeks ago?

Aelita: Precisely. She had to disguise herself to get away and make it to Paris without anyone recognizing her. (Ulrich looks around)

Ulrich: Where's Diana?

Herb: She's gone!


	45. When it All Falls Down

watch?v=knOZU7UQIv8

(Odd is seen fighting Lily, Grace is unconscious and Sissi's still tied up)

I continued to face Odd. He had no chance of defeating me, but he just didn't know when to quit either.

(Lily tries to punch Odd in the face, but he dodges, then Lily kicks him down and out the door into a hallway)

Odd: If you want me, then come and get me! (he runs away, Lily chases him)

I chased him down, running through the halls and we got to the rooftop of the Elysee Palace.

(Lily pushes Odd down, she smirks, music at 1:37)

Lily: Give it up, Della Robia. When will you learn? (he gets up and glares at Lily)

Odd: And when will you learn that I never give up, especially when it comes to the people I love? (he punches her in the face, she growls)

I noticed that Odd was getting more exhausted every passing second, but me, I just felt stronger and stronger.

(Odd tries to kick Lily in the knee, but she dodges, she nearly kicks Odd in the groin, he evades her incoming attack, Lily punches Odd in the stomach, he barely hangs on to the roof, the heroes down below see this and gasp in terror)

Ulrich(off-screen): Odd, no! (they turn and see the others, watching them in horror)

We then noticed that we had an audience watching us. Odd's friends must be scared, I thought.

(Lily laughs evilly, music at 1:56)

Lily: Your time ends here! (she gets out a gun and aims it at Odd, the heroes gasp, music at 2:10)

Voice: STOP! (Lily turns around to find Diana standing there, Herb gasps) Your reign of terror ends here!

watch?v=IVJD3dL4diY

I was shocked to see my sister standing there.

Lily: Diana? I thought you weren't going to be a part of this war.

Diana: Didn't Scarlett tell you that she knocked me unconscious during the battle at Coco's Cafe? Or that it was me who stole the tranquilizer gun?

Lily: I knew someone had stolen it, but I never thought that it was you. (Odd slowly gets up) I thought you didn't want to fight me.

Diana: I don't want to fight, but I have come to realize that there's no choice. (she punches Lily in the arm) If I hadn't been so hesitant, you would have fallen by now.

Odd: What are you doing?!

Diana: Go, run! (Odd runs away, leaving Diana to face Lily all alone)

Lily: You're a fool, sister. (she runs towards Diana)

Me and Diana fought tooth and nail, no mercy.

(Diana is shown with a few minor injures, she is lying on her stomach)

Lily: Give in. Succumb to the pain. You will die either way, so why not just make it easier on yourself?

Diana: Never... (she gets up) I thought you were my sister, my best friend! (she tries to punch Lily, but she dodges her moves as she speaks) As I fight you, I will ask you one last time. (she kicks Lily down onto the roof) What madness has poisoned your mind?! (Lily laughs evily)

Lily: You're a fool, Diana, a fool! (she gets out a big sword, Diana gasps) You and your friends will all fall. (Diana backs away)

Odd(voice): You leave her alone! (Odd and Grace appear)

Lily: Huh?!

I noticed that Grace was no longer unconscious.

(Grace kicks Lily in the stomach, she drops her sword)

As me and Odd battled Lily, we both knew that she was at the end of her rope.

(Grace glares at Lily before punching her in the face, knocking another tooth out, she moans in pain)

Lily: You little pest! Ow... (she kicks Grace down, she groans in pain as Odd kicks her and takes her gun, throwing it onto the ground)

Sissi: You get her Odd!

Lily: Huh?! (she notices Sissi is with the other heroes, music at 8:58)

Odd: This ends now, Lilith! (he takes Sissi's knife and stabs Lily in the back, she screams in pain, then kicks her down, but she grabs Diana's wrist, causing them both to fall from the roof of the Elysee Palace)

Herb: Diana! (they crash on the ground as the music dies out)

Sissi: Diana?! Are you alive?! Say something! (Odd and Grace jump down from the roof)

Odd: Diana?


	46. Fall of the Empress

watch?v=IbcPagWLMx4

(the heroes see Lily badly beaten, and Diana unconscious, Herb runs over to where Lily and Diana are)

Herb: No... don't tell me she's... (Diana wakes up, moaning)

Diana: Herb?

Herb: Diana! (he throws his arms around her, Yumi handcuffs Lily)

I breathed a sigh of relief. My friends were alright.

Odd: It's over, Lilith. You've been defeated.

Lily: Ugh...

Diana: You will pay the price for your actions.

Yumi: I think it's very clear what the consequence will be...

Sissi: A very painful death.

And so, it was done. Since Sissi was Lily's primary target victim, she got to choose the method of execution.

(Lily is shown chained up to a stake, Diana is sorrowful, Herb is trying to comfort her, Yumi is holding a packet of matches, and so is Sissi, Odd, William, and Grace, the others are shown standing about ten feet away from Lily)

Lily: Execution by fire?! Isn't this a bit old fashioned?

Sissi: Oh shut it, you bitch. (she lights a match and drops it onto the twigs, a small fire starts, Yumi, Odd, William and Grace all do the same, Lily screams as the fire gets bigger, Diana starts crying softly)

Lily: CURSES! (she turns into ashes)

I noticed that Diana was sad during Lilith's execution.

Odd: Diana, are.. are you ok?

Diana: No. I never wanted to fight against Lily, or see her die, but... I knew it had to be done.

Herb: After all this time, you still care about your evil sister?

Diana: She was my best friend. We shared the same dream; to create and run our own businesses. She was there for me when no one else was. Also, both of my parents were killed in this war.

Herb: They were? Oh right! Maria and Jacques... The scary in laws... (he puts his arm around Diana) I know it seems dark now, but it'll be okay. You haven't lost everyone close to you. (she looks around, sees Odd, Sissi, and their friends)

Diana: You're right.

watch?v=Q1kf-OJdvb4

Daniel: The hardest part about this is getting things back to normal. Where do me and Grace go from here?

Grace: I'm not sure...

Daniel: The other members of what was formerly the Orange Murphys are all in various jails. If I go back to California to try and lead a normal life, I'd probably be arrested. I'm a criminal.

Grace: You may have been part of a gang, but you're a good guy. You're a diamond in the rough. And can you call yourself a criminal after all you've done?

Daniel: Huh?

Grace: You willingly aided a group of heroes who you knew so little about in fighting off an evil empress and her entire army. You're a hero.

Daniel: I never thought of it like that.

watch?v=Xe_XgkJ44_E

Ulrich: Now that we've stopped Lilith, here's another question; how do we restore the Parisian police force?

William: And who's going to rule the country until we can reestablish the French government?

Jeremie: Good questions. Lily killed the President and every possible successor.

Yumi: She also killed every single police officer in Paris.

Emily: Not all of them. I may have been fired by Officer Henry, but I still remember how to be one. Leave it to me, Police Chief Emily LeDuc.

Hiroki: You're appointing yourself as chief?

Emily: I don't have much choice. I'm the only one left.

Aelita: She's right.

Diana: Ok... Emily's appointed herself Police Chief, I'm still running Lily's Gourmet By the Bay, Yumi is a detective, oh boy, who will rule France temporarily?

Violet: I'll do it.

Johnny: Really? You've been in charge of three different orchestras for seven months. I thought you were tired of having so much responsibility placed on your shoulders.

Violet: I know I've conducted three orchestras during our final year at Kadic Academy, but that's a responsibility I took on mostly alone. This time, I will not be alone. I wish to ask for your assistance. And the aid of our friends, Hiroki, Milly, and Tamiya.

Milly: Uh sure.

Tamiya: We'll help!

Hiroki: I'm not sure I'm up for this. (Yumi whispers something into his ear, he sighs) Ok...

Me and Sissi went back to our homes. The other heroes stayed behind to try and figure out what to do with the corpses of Lily's fallen soldiers. Diana had collected some of her sisters ashes that night. Three days later, Maria and Jacques were given a proper burial. Me and Sissi didn't really want to go, but Herb told us that we should be there for Diana. So we dished out some nice clothes and went to the funeral service.


	47. The Memorial Service

watch?v=DzMvwzWXAYA

(Aelita is shown wearing a short white dress and Jeremie is wearing a suit)

Jeremie: Remind me why we're here again?

Aelita: Diana's very troubled right now. She just lost her sister and both of her parents in the war. (Jeremie's phone rings, he answers it)

Jeremie: Hello? (muttering is heard) Oh, hello Mr. Schaffer. (more muttering is heard) Yes, it's just me and Aelita around. Is Maya doing alright? (muttering) That's good to hear. Me and Aelita agreed to go to funeral of Diana and Lily's parents to help Diana. She's very troubled right now. (more muttering is heard) The restaurant she runs has been closed for a few days because of it. She'll open back up again tomorrow. (more muttering is heard) No, I won't ask you and Anthea to babysit all the time. We've been under a lot of stress due to this war. You understand, right? (muttering is heard) I knew it. We'll come and get Maya tomorrow. (muttering) I'll see you then. Goodbye. (he hangs up, Jeremie breathes a sigh of relief)

Aelita: Are my parents overwhelmed with looking after Maya?

Jeremie: Not overwhelmed, but...

Ulrich: Hey guys, we better get to the cathedral. The funeral mass is about to begin.

Aelita: Alright. (they walk into the cathedral with Ulrich)

I will admit, even if Maria and Jacques tried to kill me and Jeremie, I couldn't help but feel sad. I knew what it was like to lose your parents, even though, for me, they were both still alive. Diana was very much troubled. She was crying a lot for the last few days. She was very lucky to have Herb by her side during this time.

(Herb is shown holding Diana's hand, she looks at him, trying to smile before turning away)

William speculated that if Diana didn't have Herb with her, she would have attempted to commit suicide again. One might think that things would have gotten better shortly after the war, but this was far from true. The aftermath of this entire mess was not so simple. It took about a month to restore the Elysee Palace back to the way it was. Since temporary Queen Violet and her friends were living there, tourism was forbidden. Two weeks after Lily's death, the French Presidential Election of 2015 started and lasted for six weeks.

watch?v=z_TSwN8qbOE

As for restoring the police force, Emily had a difficult job ahead of her. While she tried to restore order, a group of vigilantes protected Paris. These vigilantes were Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, William, me, Jeremie, Daniel, Grace (as Angel), Hiroki, and Wyatt.

(William and Ulrich are shown fighting a trio of criminals, Aelita and Jeremie are shown back to back against a dozen thieves)

We were known as the Warriors of Paris. Wyatt didn't really have a job so he became a full time bounty hunter. He also became very rich in the process. Much to Travers' surprise, he was not killed by one of the many criminals. Between us and the 575 excess criminals (some of which were part of Lily's cavalry), it took us nearly a month to catch them and return the levels of crime back to what they were before the Shooting at the Notre Dame. It wasn't easy, but then again, when was anything ever easy? It was July 12th, 2015. Some things had returned back to normal, and yet some things would never be the same.

(Aelita is seen on her laptop, speaking with Waldo and Anthea Schaffer)

Anthea: Remind me, it's been how long since Lilith's downfall?

Aelita: It's been one month since the fall of Empress Lilith Delmas.

Anthea: I was getting very worried for what she would do as ruler.

Aelita: Well worry no more, cause she is dead.

Waldo: How was she executed?

Aelita: Sissi got to the choose the method of execution. She chose for Lily to be burned to death.

Waldo: Sounds like a harsh way to execute her.

Aelita: Xana was also executed in a harsh manner. Jeremie ripped her apart pixel by pixel. (an alarm goes off) Oh, I better get going. I gotta get back to Kadic before they start interrogating me. I love you.

Waldo: We love you Aelita. Take care. (Aelita closes the videochat)


	48. The Ninth Circle

Author's Notes: I was originally going to make this into 50 chapters, but I decided to wrap things up because of my school work. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story.

watch?v=670lwJgV0ac

It had been many weeks since Lilith's execution. Restoring order was not easy. It was September 14th, 2015. I was about eight months pregnant with not one, but two of Odd's unborn children. I questioned myself frequently on how I got into this mess.

(Sissi is seen on her bed, with Odd by her side)

Odd: My love, are you alright?

Sissi: I am just remembering how we got into this mess.

The question I asked myself was one that I already knew the answer to. It was February 13th, 2015. Odd was stressed out that day. He and Jeremie were searching for Aelita (and were having very little luck) and at the time, he had no idea if Ulrich, Yumi and William were alive. Luckily, they escaped the natural disaster, but we didn't know this until later. It was my idea, and it was probably a bad one, but around midnight, we had done the deed. I suggested it to Odd as a form of stress relief.

Sissi: I assure you, everything will be okay. (she clutches her stomach in pain) Oh no... Not now...

Odd: What's happening?!

Sissi: I'm feeling a lot of contractions. Get me to the hospital now!

On that same day, me, Yumi and Ulrich went down to the remains of Nouveau Chateau D'if Prison. There was nothing left but a pile of rubble and stone.

William: Wow, Lily really destroyed this place.

Ulrich: Well, considering how she used to be a prisoner here, why wouldn't she?

Yumi: Surprisingly, it serves as the training ground for the new recruits.

William: How do you know that?

Yumi: Because I can see them right over there.

We looked and saw Police Chief Emily LeDuc training the recruits on gun safety. Among the recruits was Travers, one of Sissi's cousins. The recruits were firing at targets.

Emily: Well done Travers, your aim has really improved.

Travers: You really think so?

Emily: Yes, I do. (Travers smiles)

(Thayer is struggling to break free from his chains)

Travers: Give it up already. You're not gonna break free.

Thayer: I may not be in prison, but I can still feel myself losing my mind.

Yumi: What's Thayer doing out of prison?

Emily: Long story short, he attempted to escape but was caught by Thayer.

Yumi: That would explain a lot.

A few days later, Odd and Sissi were back home. Sissi held her two children in her arms. On her left was their son, Alex, and on her right, her daughter, Rosa.

Odd: I'm just glad everything turned out alright. Sissi's got that fashion boutique, everything's peaceful. (he breathes a sigh of relief)

Yumi: Everything's just fine.

watch?v=l331DVe-zk

I thought for sure that victory would be mine. I was terribly wrong. It had been five months since my execution, for the first four of those months, I was asleep, wondering how I got here in the first place.

(the ghost of Lily wakes up, finding herself in the courtyard of the Elysee Palace)

Lily: Ow... My head... Where am I? Oh, how the pain of defeat burns me... How did this happen?

(she recalls herself defending Diana when they were six, the two of them are seen as 10 year old girls)

Diana: Just think of the future, Lily. We'll be the owner, manager and founders of our own individual establishments!

Lily: It won't be easy, but it can certainly be done.

(back to the present, Lily finds herself alone in the forest)

Janvier (voice): But we don't know where she is.

Sara (voice): Well, then find her! (she sees the spirits of her grandparents and Janvier)

Jacques: She must be hiding around here somewhere!

I saw the spirits of my uncle Janvier and my grandparents, Jacques Senior Delmas and his wife Sara. They were looking for me. I ran away, but they heard me trip and they caught up to me.

Sara: You may be dead, but you're still in a lot of trouble.

Lily: Oh no... (the spirit of Henry Dunbar appears)

Officer Henry: If you thought you would get away with your crimes, in life or in death, then you were wrong. (they drag her along)

Lily: Where are you taking me?

Officer Henry: To the place where you belong; the Ninth Circle of Hell.

Lily: But that's only for traitors! I never betrayed anyone!

Officer Henry: That's where your wrong, Lilith. You betrayed your entire family, especially your cousin Sissi the moment you tried to kill Odd and his friends. (they see a column of blue energy)

Lily: No, no, no... (they throw her in, her spirit is dragged down) No! You'll pay for this! (she falls deeper into the Underworld) Ahhh!


End file.
